Disappear
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: The La Push wolves are sent to Hogwarts for protection from Voldemort. For fear that he would try to collect them. What happens when Embry imprints on a girl that has a secret that could kill everybody and everything she loves? What happens when Embry finds out she's already married... to Barty Crouch Jr.? When did Barty get back, and how? Lemons, later...
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own anything! Except Heaven, Madaline, and Arianna

**Summary: **The La Push wolf pack, minus Leah, Sam, Brady, and Colin, have gone to Hogwarts during the 6th year for fear that Voldemort will try to collect them. When they arrive, Embry imprints on a girl that isn't who she appears to be. What happens when the girl doesn't want him and she is hiding something that could kill everyone and thing she loves?

**Hollow, like you don't remember me  
>Underneath everything I guess I always dreamed<br>That I would be the one to take you away  
>From all this wasted pain<br>But I can't save you from yourself**

**Don't you want to feel?  
>Don't you want to live your life?<br>How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?  
>Holding you down until you're frozen<br>I can't let you fall apart**

**You don't even know what you've done to me  
>But I would be the one to take you away<br>From all this wasted pain  
>If you could just awaken<strong>

**Don't you want to feel?  
>Don't you want to live your life?<br>How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?  
>Holding you down until you're all alone<br>All alone and drowning in your past  
>Take it back, take it back<br>I still believe you can**

**Don't you want to feel?  
>Don't you want to live your life?<br>How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?  
>I can't go on pretending<br>So give me something real  
>No one in your way but you<br>How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?  
>Holding you down till you disappear <strong>

**Disappear, Evanescence**


	2. Preface

**Preface**

"Well… here we are." said Sam.

"What is 'here', exactly?" asked Seth.

"Diagon Alley…" smiled Emily as we all walked down the crowed streets.

"It's so beautiful…" smiled Leah.

"Hey, guys, Ollivander's is over here!" announced Sam.

After all of our wands were bought, we got our books, and pet. Quil got an iguana, Jake got a bat, Seth got a black kitten, Paul got a fox, Jared got a brown rabbit, and I got a wolf pup.

"Hey, can I go to this shop?" I asked Sam.

"That's right down the street from us, so… yeah." Nodded Sam as he looked at the map.

"Meet us back here in an hour," said Emily as she kissed my forehead.

I nodded and started walkin down the street. When I arrived at the shop, I walked in and was hit with the smell of burning sage and old books. I looked around and there were crystal balls, tarot cards, and a mix of Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff. I ran my hand across a full-length mirror as I was walking by it and it started fogging up. I looked at it and the fog went away; in it's place was an Indian woman with two braids, an old dress for Indian mothers, and a necklace of the Quileute symbol around her neck.

"Embry…" she whispered, "Come here…"

I took a few steps closer and her hand came out of the mirror and I took it, hesitantly. She pulled me into the mirror and we were walking on clouds. We stopped at a wall of clouds and she ran her hand across a small area.

"Watch…" she commanded, in a hushed tone, "You are about to find something so rare this year and it will change your life forever…"

"What?" I asked.

"Love… an Imprintee, my child."

My eyes widened and I looked through the window she had created. I saw myself in wolf form and a girl petting me. I could only see her back side… she had dark dark brown hain, close to black, and her skin was pale. The picture changed and I saw her back to me again but, this time, I was in human form and standing in front of her, smiling. I held her face in my hands and I leaned forward to kiss her. The image changed again and I saw her back to me, again; she was wearing pale pink tights, black legwarmers, pointe shoes, dark green shorts, a black tank top, and her hair was up in a high bun.

"Who is she?" I asked, dazed.

"I cannot tell you…" she sighed.

I was pushed back, by an invisible force, and I landed on the floor, in front of the mirror, on my back. I looked at the mirror and the woman was fading away.

"Keep your eyes open, Embry…" she whispered, "She'll be coming… coming… coming…"

"Hey!" shouted a voice, "What are you doing?"

A woman with a slight hunchback, frizzy, curly, gray hair to her shoulders, a raggedy dress, a tattered witch hat positioned on the right side of her head, she was African American, and had the tattoo of a snake on her neck. She adjusted her glasses and squinted at me before smiling. I stood up and she ran her hands over my face, slowly and while shaking.

"Another one…" she whispered.

"What? Another… what?" I asked, officially freaked out.

"Another, remarkable, asset to my house…"

"House? What house?"

"Your house at Hogwarts, my boy! You are a shape-shifter, no?"

"Y-yes… but, how-"

"Tut-tut!" she started rummaging through stuff on her shelves, "Now, what happened to it? I just saw it here the other day. Ah-ha! Here it is…"

She go a paper bag, like a sack lunch bag, and started putting stuff in it. She put a, small, bottle of a, very, sparkly white powder in and I instantly became curious as to what she was putting in there. After she'd put, about, five bottles in the bag, she put a black, velvet, box in and a dark green, velvet, box. She closed up the bag and handed it to me.

"There you go, dearie…" she smiled.

"Th- thank you…" I stuttered, "How much?"

"Oh, no… it's on the house. You'll need these and any person that's in my house, I take great care of them."

"Thanks…"


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Embry's P.O.V.**

Quil, Paul, and I ended up sitting in a compartment together Quil was hogging one side and Paul was hogging the other; I'd made myself comfortable on the floor. I'd just finished changing into my robes and so did Paul and Quil, when the trolley came by.

"Anything from the trolley?" shouted the old witch.

"What would you like, dears?" she asked

"Um…. Two of those, giant, bars of chocolate, please." I told her.

"What kind?"

"Um… one with caramel and um…"

"I'll take a raspberry filled one ….." interrupted a beautiful voice.

I looked up too late and, when I did, all I could see was dark, dark, brown hair down to her ribs.

"What were you saying, dear?"Asked the woman.

"Um…actually, I want three. A caramel, a raspberry, and a plain one." I responded, dazed, as I gave her the money.

I put the chocolate into my suitcase and the train stopped as Quil got a thing of black licorice. He groaned and shoved it in his bay as Paul started laughing and I snickered as we happed off the train. After leaving our luggage on the grand stairway an elderly woman came up to me, Paul and Quil with Jared and Seth.

"I AM Professor McGonagall," she greeted," … and you must be the shape-shifters from La-Push, in America.

"Yes" I shook her hand," This is Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth and I'm Embry.

"It's nice to meet you, dears. Professor Dumbledore will introduce you and then you will come into the great hall and be sorted."

After she left we'd waited for the go with the occasional sound of someone saying" Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Eventually Dumbledore said the words and we walked through the door. All heads were turned towards us and I could hear a lot of girls talking and giggling.

"They're so handsome… "Giggled a girl

"Bloody hell…" marveled another "Look at those muscles!"

"Aw…" said a bunch at the same time.

"Look at his blush…" broke off a girl from the group.

That last one made me blush even harder. We stopped in front of a man with glosses and a long, long beard.

"Welcome to Hogwarts; I am will call your name and you will be sorted by the sorting hat when I place it on your head. Seth Clearwater…"

Seth walked up and sat on the stool, McGonagall placed the tattered hat on his head.

"Mmm… such a bright boy," started the hat, "… very clever. A caring side but a thirst to prove yourself also. Hm… let's go… Huffelpuff!"

A table, whom I presumed was Huffelpuff, erupted in claps and cheers. Seth smiled and bounded down the steps to go sit.

"Jared Cameron…" she called.

"A daring boy," started the hat, "I don't need to see anymore… Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table clapped and hollered as Jared sat down.

"Jacob Black…" called McGonagall.

"Hm…" pondered the hat, "… the blood of a great leader runs through your vains. The rightful Alpha… you will be in… Ravenclaw!"

Ravenclaw cheered and then quieted when Jake sat down.

"Paul Lahote…" she sighed, obviously, hungry.

"Another leader… beta, I should say," chuckled the hat, "A bit of a mischievous side… Slytherin!"

Slytherin cheered and Paul smirked as he sat down.

"Quil Ateara…" she called.

"Another daring one!" exclaimed the hat, "Gryffindor!"

"Embry Call…" she finished.

"Mmm… you also have the blood of a leader coursing through your vains. But, a very smart and studious boy… Rav- SLYTHERIN!"

I sat at the table with Paul and then Dumbledore raised his hands and a feast of food appeared down the whole table. I laughed and so did Paul.

"I swear!" he laughed, "… I'm in heaven!"

Paul piled food onto his plate and I snickered as he started chowing down. I grabbed a handful of popcorn chicken, mashed potatoes, sweet corn, and mixed it all together in a bowl before pouring gravy over it. I took a bite and looked around at my table. My eyes drifted and stopped on any girl that looked like my, soon to be, imprint. I finished my food and grabbed three pieces of meatloaf. The doors to the great hall opened and I looked up. A pale man with black hair down to his chin and long black, flowing, robes walked in with a young girl behind him. The girl had super straight hair that was down to her ribs that was dark dark brown. Her skin was about two shades darker than the man's

"Who is she?" I asked as she sat down at my table.

"That's Madaline Snape, professor Snape's daughter." A guy told me, I looked at him, "Name's Blaise…"

I shook his hand, "Embry… who's professor Snape?"

"The man that was walking in front of her. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Stunning…" I sighed, staring at her as she fixed her plate.

"Yeah… she gives the cold shoulder to anyone new or not in her house. She's the Seeker for Slytherin and she's in everything that involves music."

"Everything?"

"Mmm- hmm… she plays the piano like an expert and her voice is like an angel's. She dances, too… she teaches ballet and ballroom dancing, here."

"Damn… what is she, 7th year?"

"Nope… she's a 6th year, like us."

"Amazing…"

I watched as Madaline finished her dinner and then she reached in front of her and put a spoon of banana pudding on her plate, along with a couple cream puffs drizzled in chocolate. She was talking to a girl with blonde hair and dark purple streaks… Oh, Madaline… so beautiful. You have no idea how bad I want you, already. Blaise said something and I missed it.

"What?" I asked, coming out of my daze.

"Why are you and your friend staring at Madaline and Heaven like that?" asked Blaise.

"I think-," I started.

"- we imprinted…" finished Paul.

"Imprinted? What's that?" asked Blaise.

"It's when our inner wolf chooses a mate that's designed, specifically, for us to carry our pups." explained Paul.

"It's what people would call 'true love'." I stated, "When we imprint, our imprintee becomes our whole world." I shifted my gaze to Madaline, "It's no longer gravity, but it's her… you no longer see or feel anything towards other girls but her."

"Wow…" sighed Blaise, "… that's intense. I could never imagine how it must feel. I mean… you two look like you love them and you don't even know them."

"I know… we have our work cut out for us, Paul."

After dinner, I followed Blaise to the Slytherin common room. When we walked in, they had music playing and everybody was strewn everywhere. Blaise went over to a girl with , thin, light brown hair. I continued walking down the stairs and saw a bunch of couples embracing and kissing each other. I leaned up against a wall near the fire place and smiled softly… one day, one of those couples will be Madaline and I… I guarantee it. Me…running my hand through her soft hair, caressing every curve and contour of that miraculous body, and kissing and nipping at her full lips. I shook my head and the door opened, to the common room. My Madaline, Heaven, and a new girl with black hair and green streaks running through her hair walked in and I couldn't take my eyes off Madaline. I watched as a bunch of people ran up to her.

"Oh, please, please, please, Madaline!" begged one girl.

"Please, play the piano." Smiled another girl.

"And sing," added another.

"Well…" she smiled, "…I guess I could."

Everybody cheered as she sat at the piano. Everyone shushed each other and she started playing the piano. Then she started to sing…

All of my hate cannot be found I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming So you can try to tear me down Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies Pushing all the mercy down, down, down **

**I wanna see you try to take a swing at me Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground**

**Why are you trying to make fun of me? You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me? **

**You take your turn lashing out at me I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me**

**All of my hate cannot be found I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming **

**So you can try to tear me down Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming**

**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown **

**I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down**

**Why are you trying to make fun of me? You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me? **

**You take your turn lashing out at me I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me**

**All of my hate cannot be found I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming**

** So you can try to tear me down Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming**

**All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down) **

**They all screamed, and cried **

**I'm gonna take you down Gonna take you down _[x3]_**

**All of my hate cannot be found I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming **

**So you can try to tear me down and Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming**

**All of my hate cannot be found I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming**

** So you can try to tear me down Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming**

Everyone erupted into cheers and I smiled as I started clapping, too. Eventually, I ended up in the boy's dormitory and changed into some gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I laid down and slept for a while; I loved my dream… I was lying in bed, naked, with my arms behind my head and the sheet covering my hips. I smiled and my breathing became even heavier as Madaline walked through my door. Her hair was shiny and the black, lace, bra and thong she was wearing made me even harder. I pushed off the blanket and started stroking myself for her to see. I watched her chest rise and fall, rapidly, as she watched me. She walked towards me and ran her fingertips up my leg as she did. She straddled my lap and my lips crashed to hers. My fingertips ran across the underside of her bra and I closed my eyes as she started kissing my neck.

I opened my eyes and sighed when I was net with the top of the curtains of my new bed. I groaned when I realized I had a hard on. I started thinking about something else besides Madaline. After my problem was gone, I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs, I heard kissing and moaning but I didn't really think about what could be happening so I continued and my eyes widened when I saw the sight in front of me. The girl with black hair and green streaks was lying on the couch and a girl with brown hair and white streaks was on top of her, shirt and bra less. I heard kissing and giggling come from the two and the shirtless girl gasped and jumped up when she saw me. She grabbed her shirt and covered her self up. She walked around me and took off towards the girls' dormitory.

"Thanks a lot, man," groaned the girl with green streaks.

"Sorry…" I responded.

"Wait, you're that one wolf… Embry, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Arianna…"

I sat next to her, "Was that your girlfriend?"

She smiled, "No, just a bi-curious girl. But… I can promise you that she will turn lesbian. Just don't tell anybody about her like that."

"O'kay…"

"So… Madaline?"

"Hmm?"

"Your imprint…"

"Oh, yeah… how do you know?"

"Nothing is a secret, really, in this house."

I cringed and she pat my hand, "But it's safe with me… besides, she doesn't listen to the gossip. She doesn't really get involved with anybody… she's got her own problems."

"Like what?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, sorry…"


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Madaline's P.O.V.**

I knocked on the door to my father's quarters and he opened the door. I walked in and closed the door behined me. My father gave me a black box and I gave him a confused look.

"The Dark Lord wishes for you to wear these," he stated.

I nodded and took the parcel into the loo, with me. I opened the parcel and sighed when I saw inside. There was a black dress, a black choker, and black ballet flats. I put on the contents and pinned back my bangs before touching up my make up. I walked back out and my father sighed, heavily, as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and held on tightly.

"You look so much like your mother," he sighed. "You have her hair texture, color, and length... and her eyes."

I sighed, "I'm scared, Father... I don't want to suffer the same fate as Mother."

"I know, Sweetheart..." he held me for a moment, "Now... we must go. The Dark Lord will not tolerate tardiness."

I nodded an dheld onto his arm after slipping on my black cloak. We exited Hogwarts and walked to the gates. After opening the huge gates, we walked to the other side and closed it behind us. I took a deep breath and held onto my father's arm, tightly, as we apperated to Malfoy Manor. We arrived just outside the gates and my father hugged me, tightly, and kissed my forehead. This is routine whenever we are about to meet with Voldemort. My father let me go and I held onto his arm as we strode up the path and walked through the front door. As we walked into the dining room, all the Death Eaters turned and looked at us, including Voldemort.

"Ah, Severus... Madaline..." he sighed, "... how nice of you to join us. Please, sit..."

I let go of my father's arm and we sat down next to each other. Wormtail stood next to Voldemort as he began to review what all of our duties were. Disgusting creature... standing next to Voldemort like some little lap dog, like he has just as much power as him. He's nothing to Voldemort but a pawn... we all are, and will probably be killed off once he does or doesn't get what he wants... it's inevitable. I stopped that line of thought straight away... not even my thoughts are safe. I could very well be getting caught for traitorus crimes, in Voldemort's eyes, in my own head. Nothing is safe here... Voldemort's blue eyes locked on me but I didn't make eye contact. I felt uneasy and Voldemort kept looking at me. He could've been intruding on my thoughts as I was having them, right that very minute.

"Madaline," he started, "Come with me..."

I stood up and followed Voldemort into the living room. He closed the doors with a flick of his wand and I stood in front of the huge window looking over the grounds. If I was in trouble for my thoughts, he would've made my execution public... like my mother's. He walked behind me and I stood up even straighter when I felt his cold fingers on my collar bones. He took off my cloak and I was left in the strapless black dress. He pulled me to the center of the room and kept his hand on my waist as he circled me, looking me over.

"How did such a sensual creation come from parents like yours?" He asked, more to himself than me. "The perfect body and everything... the most beautiful witch I have ever laid eyes on. Truly, exquisite..."

"Is there a reason you wished to speak to me, My Lord?" I asked, never establishing eye contact.

"Yes, there is... your friend, Miss Heaven Leroux, she has promising talent. I wnt you to convince her to join us."

"Of course, My Lord... is there anything else you wish for me to do?"

"Mmm... no, but why don't you join us, tonight. We are going to question Mr. Ollivander about the Elder Wand."

"I would love to, but I have class tomorrow."

"Ah, yes, you teach, as well. Very well, you may go..."

I grabbed my cloak and walked out to my father. I put my cloak back on and took my father's arm. We apperated back to the Hogwarts gate and went through. We walked up to the doors and he walked me back to his quarters. He walked me to a shelf and he took a vial off it. He put some on his first two fingers and then pat it across my collar bone.

"The Dark Lord scratched you, My Dear." he answered my silent question. "Here, take it... just incase he scratched elsewhere. What did he say to you?"

"He just wanted me to convince Heaven to join the Death Eaters."

"Mmm... do you think she will?"

"More than likely..."

"Then your job is easy, this time..."

"Thank, Merlin..."

"Now... off to bed with you. You have classes to start, tomorrow..."

"Good night, Father..."

I kissed his cheek and he kissed mine, then hugged me. I slipped back into the Slytherin common room and shut the door behind me. I went up to the Girls' Dormitory and went over to my bed; I changed into a black tank top and white sweat pants. I grabbed my, small, bag and tiptoed back downstairs, i sat on a couch, close to the fire place, and opened my bag. I pulled out my chocolate bar with the raspberry filling and took a bite, savoring it. It was a shock that my father actually let me ride the train, this year. After years and years of asking, he finally let me. I had heard so much about the mouth watering chocolate bars from the Trolley, from Arianna, and decided to get one, straight away. I watched as the flames danced and started thinking about my mother.

**Flashback**

My mother ran the brush through my hair as we sat on the her and Father's bed. I gazed into the fire place, but my mother brought me back to reality.

"What are you looking for, Maddie?" asked Mother as she paused brushing my hair, for a moment.

"Nothing..." I sighed, "Just giving in to the feel of the brush combing through my hair."

"Mmm... did you know that fire can tell you things?"

"Really?"

"Well... it can't speak to you, but it can show you stuff."

"Like what, Mother?"

"A variety of things, Darling... For example, it can show you who cares for you the most, a secret admirer, and can give you small hints to what's destined for you. Stuff like that..."

"But... it can't show you the future."

"Sadly, no... but can give you hints. That's why there aren't many Fire Dancers out there. The fire doesn't always give a straight answer, many have gotten frusturated or wasted away in front of the flames. But, if it told you your future, where's the fun in figuring it out and living life? You're supposed to make mistakes and discover..."

"I guess... but you're still a Fire Dancer."

"That I am..." she smiled and kissed my cheek, "but I'm smart and know better than many others. Some day you'll understand, Sweetheart..."

**End of Flashback**

I sighed deeply and set my things on the couch, next to me. I got on my knees, in front of the fire place, and pulled out my wand. Might as well practice...

"Is anything good going to happen to me, this school year?" I waved the wand in front of the flames.

I looked into the flames and saw the word 'yes'.

"Is someone," I rolled my eyes, "in love with me?"

I already knew that some one was... Bartemius Crouch Junior. I just decided to do it for fun... I waved my wand in front of the fire and it had the number two show up, then extinguished itself. I sighed, frusturated, and started to get up. What the bloody hell does 'two' mean? Two people? Is some one, other than Bartemius, in love with me? Bartemius is in Askaban... there's no life with him, now. Even if I wanted... it wouldn't hurt to start a relationship with someone- No! My life is too dangerous, I wouldn't risk it. It's best just to be alone... I saw something in the log. The white part of the ashes formed two sets of initials... B.C.J. (Bartemius Crouch Junior) and E.C. Now who is E.C.? I flicked my wand and ignited the log, again...

"Who is this E.C. that's in love with me?" I asked as I waved my wand in front of the flames.

All I saw was the face of a wolf before the fire extinguished, again. A wolf... great! I don't want a boyfriend! That's a lie... I only want Bartemius to be my boyfriend. But, if I did date, I don't want a wolf! I don't want to date some one like Professor Lupin! Then again... it wasn't a werewolf face I saw. It was an actual wolf face, an annimangus. I shook my head and gathered up my things, heading up to the Girls' Dormitory. I placed my bag next to my bed, flung back my covers, and threw myself on my bed, waving my wand so the blankets moved to cover my body. I set my wand on my nightstand and let sleep over take me.

I ran through the forest and smiled when I came to a meadow. The grass and flowers where up to my mid-calf; I ran towards a figure and saw that it was a wolf, a gray wolf with black spots on its back. I ran my hands through his fur and he lifted his large head up to look at me.

I opened my eyes, slowly, and stretched out my body. I grabbed my robes, wand, slipped on my shoes, and snuck out of the Girls' Dormitory. I snuck out of the common room and down the hallways, to the Prefects' Bathroom. I flicked my wand and the doors closed behind me, the water turned on, and the torches lit. I cast the silencing spells, at the door, then walked over and sat my things down next to the tub. I stripped off my clothes and stood in front of the mirror... my body is so misshapen... so ugly, so scarred... How can anyone, even Bartemius, stand to be in love with me?

"Madaline," I heard a quiet voice speak.

"Look at me, Myrtle," I sighed.

Myrtle floated next to me and looked in the mirror, "I see nothing wrong with you, Madaline."

"How can you not? Look at all those, ugly, scars..."

"They're not ugly... they're beautiful." she ran a finger over a scar on my shoulder, "They make you seem tough, but also a sign that you're human." she ran her fingers over a scar on my ribs, "Your body is like a book... each scar a different story."

She smiled at me and I gave her a small smile back, if only she knew, "Guess the phrase 'scars on your back' is quite literal for me, huh?"

"Hey, that's okay... at least your body has healed itself to the best of its ability. Just be grateful you're alive... you're a Death Eater-"

"Soon to be..."

"You've survived the Dark Lord's wrath, several times..." so she thinks, "you're strong, Madaline. Stronger than I ever was... don't back down, not just yet."

"I won't, Myrtle..."

"Promise?"

"I promise..."

After I'd finished my bath, I went to breakfast. I sat next to Heaven and started getting food on my plate. I put a piece of toast, scrambled eggs, cinnamon apples, and four pieces of bacon on my plate. Heaven, Arianna, and I all compared our classed; I have, only, Divination with Arianna and, only, Transfiguration with Heaven.

"Madaline," Heaven nudged my shoulder, "That boy keeps staring at you."

I looked up and saw a boy with tan skin and dark brown hair blush, then look back down at his juice. I took a bite of apples and kept staring at him; he would look up then back down with a darker blush than last time at being caught.

"Who is he?" I asked, "I've never seen him before."

"His name is Embry Call," started Arianna, "He's one of those wolves that came from America. I talked to him, last night, he's really sweet..."

"W-wolf?" I squeaked.

I got up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall with my friends calling my name. I ran into the Girls' Lavatory that was left abandoned, due to Myrtle. I leaned back against the wall and started hyperventilating. Embry Call... E.C... wolf... Damn it! Hot tears started streaming down my face and my body started heating up. Th-This can't be happening! I'm dreaming, yeah... this is all just a bad dream. It's too frusturating to be a dream...

"Fuck!" I shouted as I punched a mirror, "Shit..."

I turned on the faucet and hissed in pain as I rinsed my hand off. I turned off the water and ran to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfry was sitting at her desk and gasped when she saw my bloody hand.

"Merlin's Beard, Dear," she shuffled over to me, "What happened to your hand?"

"Punched a mirror," I grumbled.

She tsked at me, then moved to take care of my hand. After I was all bandaged up, she released me without another quiry of my injury. I went to my potions class and found that I was the only one there. I must be early... I grabbed my book out of my bag and started flipping through as the class started filling up. Professor Slughorn saw me and had me help set the potions out. As I carried te Amortentia to the table, the smells of raspberries, milk chocolate, and pine wafted up to my nose. I shook my head clear and set the culdron on the table. Class began and he had everybody go towards the culdrons, after attendance. I felt eyes on me and looked up... Embry Call. He blushed and cast his eyes down at the realization that he had been caught oggeling. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Slughorn, right when he told us to open our books. I went to my station and Slughorn came over to me and closed my book.

"It wouldn't be fair," started Slughorn, "you've made this potion before. You should help our newest edition..."

"Who?" I asked.

"That young lad, over there..." he pointed to Embry and I tensed, "You should help him catch up..."

"Yes, Professor..."

Slughorn took me over to him, "Mr. Call, this is Madaline Snape; Madaline, this is Embry Call. She is very advanced, so, she will be tutoring you for the next few weeks. Good luck..."

I stood next to him and he blushed, "Hi..."

"Hi..." I responded, sort of hostile, "Let's get to work, okay?"

"Of course..." He nodded.

These next few weeks are going to be long...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I am soooo sorry about the very long wait. I will be trying to post regularly on this story, now that I am wrapping up Lost In Paradise. Please, Review! :3 (Dodges objects being thrown) 0_0 Or... not...


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Embry's P.O.V.**

I was farther along than all of my packmates after four weeks, thanks to Madaline. She's so foucused on all of her classes; whenever she's done tutoring me, she runs off somewhere to do something else. We don't really have any conversation besides school work, but I have to ask her something.

"Who's Voldemort?" I asked.

She stopped writing for a moment, "Where did you hear that name?"

"I-I've overheard some people talking about him. Who is he?"

She looked up at me and, because of wolf eyes, I could see the film of tears over her pale blue eyes.

She looked back down and whispered, "He's a monster..."

Later that night, I talked to Arianna after everybody had gone to bed.

"So," she smiled, "are you and Madaline getting closer?"

"Um... not really," I responded, "she makes sure that our conversations are all school related, really."

She laughed a little, "That sounds like Madaline, she's very thorough in tasks she's given."

I smiled, "I know..." Arianna laughed a little as she shook her head, "What?"

"You adore her so much, and you don't even know her."

"I don't need to... she's my imprint."

"Does she know that?"

"No... and I want to get closer to her before I tell her."

"Good idea..."

The next morning, Saturday, Madaline ended up sitting next to me at breakfast. Okay, okay... I sat next to her, on purpose. She kept scribbling things in her notebook, the whole time. Paul kept nuzzling and kissing Heaven's neck; I couldn't help but think that, maybe, that will be Madaline and I, someday. After breakfast, Madaline dashed out of the Great Hall so fast that she left something on the table. I saw that it was a piece of parchment with scar disquising spells and potions on it. She had a few astrisked and a key that showed that, ones with an astrisk, were spells and potions to try. Why does she need these? She doesn't have any scars... does she? I shook my head and headed to the Slytherin common room. When I got there, Madaline was frantically looking through her bag and notebook. I walked over to her and slid the folded parchment towards her.

"You left this at breakfast," I explained, nervous.

"Thank, Merlin," she sighed, "Thank you, Embry..."

"You're welcome," I blushed.

She ignored me and pulled out a giant potions book. She looked at the paper and then started flipping through the books pages. I sighed and took a seat, across the common room. I took out my wand and started drawing around an invisable square. Silver vines and flowers covered my invisable square, and I smiled as I looked through... Madaline. As people walked by me, my silver frame shattered and blew away, like sparkling dust particales. I sighed and put my wand back in my robes. I over heard some girls talking and blushed when I realized what they were talking about... me. One of the girls was Pansy and the other was Millicent Bullstrode.

"Screw Paul," snipped Pansy, "I want him..."

"Mmm..." sighed Millicent, "he does look yummy. You know what they say... the quiet ones are the best in bed."

"Mmm... that wolf can take me for a romp in the woods anytime."

"Pansy!"

"What?"

"Imagine how poor Embry would react if he hear you talking like that!"

She gave a dark chuckle, "He'd tie me to the bed and use that tongue to-"

"PANSY!"

"I'm kidding! He'd probably blush... then come with me when he saw a little bit of skin."

Millicent snickered, "Looks like you should save your breath... and your skin."

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"

"Looks like he's got eyes for someone else..."

"What? Oh, please! She has nothing compared to me!"

"Well... she's really talented, Pansy."

"Boys don't look at talent... once he sees some clevage, he'll practically be begging."

Millicent snorted, "Yeah, okay, whatever you say, Pansy... maybe you should start by asking him to the Halloween Rave."

"You know what... I will!"

I panicked... all she wants is sex; I'm still a virgin! Shit! I stood up and walked over to Madaline as casually as possible. Pansy was a few steps behind so I quickly sat at the table with Madaline. Madaline looked up with wide eyes and Pansy growled in frusration before turning around and going back over to Millicent. Madaline had that deer-in-the-headlights look as she looked at me... I absolutely adore her eyes.

"Hey," I smiled at her.

"Do you need help with something, Embry?" she asked.

"No..."

She looked alarmed, "Oh... why are you sitting with me, then?"

"J-just wanted to chat..."

"Oh, well... I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Right, I'm sorry..."

I started walking away...

"But I'm free after lunch," she called. I turned to look at her, "if you'd like to go for a walk?"

"Sure..."

"Meet me at the Three Broomsticks, right after lunch?"

I smiled, 'Of course..."

She went back to her books and I smiled, to myself, until I saw Pansy coming after me, again. I made a dash for the Boys' Dormitory and shut the door behind me. I could hear Pansy growl and stomp back down the stairs. I flung myself on my bed and I couldn't help but smile. Paul came in, drying his hair and hung up his towel as he looked at me.

"Why you lookin' like the cat that got the cream?" he asked.

"Madaline..." I sighed and smiled.

""What happened now? Did her hand brush against yours, again?"

"Har, har... no, we're going for a walk after lunch."

"Alone?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Embry," he sat on my bed and put his hand on my shoulder as I sat up.

"What?"

"It's time I had 'the talk' with you."

I wacked him with my pillow, "Fuck off, Paul!"

He laughed, "I'm just kiddin', man. That's great news!"

"Yeah... it is," I smiled as I gazed down at my bedspread.

Paul snickered and left me alone in the Boys' Dormitory. I was about to become lost in my thoughs until I remembered the brown sack that the witch had given me. I didn't even remember the sack until then, for some reason. I reached under my bed for my trunk and pulled it on top of my beadspread. I opened my trunk and pulled out the bag that the witch had given me. Invisability dust... Bonded? I read the paper attached to the dust vile. **Sprinkle the dust over the one you are enchanting and gaze into their eyes saying: 'This is what you'll see through my eyes, from my heart.'. After that, fill you mind with images, memories, fantasies, etc., so that they can see things that you want them to. Warning: No lies can be used to corrupt, for malicious purposes. This dust is used to show what can't be explained through words. This dust only lasts for half an hour. **I shrugged my shoulders and put all of the object away.

After lunch, I went to the Tree Broomticks and sat at the bar. I drank a glass of Butter Beer as I waited for Madaline to show up. Madaline walked in, not two seconds after that thought. I left money on the counter and went over to her. She tilted her head towards the door and I followed her out the door. I admired her as we walked, black convese, skinny jeans, and a black turtleneck. She was the image of sheer beauty... I feel so ordinary and plain, next to her, clad in olny my grey shoes, jeanse with a few rips, and a brown shirt. She lead us to the Black Lake and laid down a blanket for us to sit on. I sat down on the blanket, next to Madaline, and everything was silent.

"So..." she broke the silent bubble first, "What's it like in America?"

"Um... different," I smiled, "it's really different."

"What was the hardest part, well... biggest change, for you?"

"The fact that I don't get to go home, at three in the afternoon, and see my mom, or run with my pack in the woods." I smirked and snorted a little.

"What's so funny about that?"

"No, Paul had such a hard time trying not to beat up this third year, when we first arrived."

Her eyes widened, "Why?"

"Everyone's accent... he thought the kid was getting smart, thinking that the kid thought he was better than everybody else."

"What was his name?"

"Uh... Nigel, he's in Gryffindor."

"I know him... sweet kid, but has too much energy, for my liking."

I smiled, I don't think she's as hostile as everybody thinks or says she is, "Why are you so quiet and distant?"

She sighed, "My life is too complicated... it's best to not let anyone in, really. I feel like such a failure, sometimes..."

"Why? You're brilliant, and so acomplished!"

She looked at me, her face blank, "You really think that?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Hmm..." she looked out across Black Lake, "no one's ever told me that, to my face."

"Well... it's true..."

"Thanks," she smiled a small smile in my direction.

I nodded once, "You're welcome... where did you learn to play piano, like that?"

Her smile faded, "My mother taught me how, when I was eight."

"And your voice..."

"My mother..."

"You must look like her, too... I don't see much of Snape in your features."

"I do... but I got his determination, his mind set."

"Ah... I look like my mom, too."

"What about your father?"

"I don't know who he is..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I know one thing for sure, though."

"What?"

"I got the wolf gene from him."

"Ah..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Why did you look like you wanted to cry, when I asked who Voldemort was?"

She hugged her knees to her chest and rest her chin on them, a film of tears over her pale blue orbs, "He murdered my mother... right in front of me and my father's faces."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked."

A tear fell and she whispered, "There was nothing we could do... I was only twelve... I was only twelve..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whooo hooo! Two chapters in one day! Yeah! We see Barty Crouch Junior make his apearance into the story next chapter, so all you David Tennant lovers better hold on tight for some major Crouch lovin'! Review, I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas! :3


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Madaline's P.O.V.**

After dinner, my father handed me my cloak and we went on our way to the gates of Hogwarts. When we had apparated to Malfoy Manor, my father held me close and whispered a name in my ear. Barty Crouch Junior... Despite the fact that he's well in his 30's, his name and face still sends a tingle through my body... a sinful tingle. But... why was my father whispering his name in my ear? We entered the manor and Wormtail took our cloaks, then left us. Everybody was mingling about... was Voldemort not here? I looked around and didn't see him, but I saw Bartemius. Just looking at him brought back the sinful dreams and thoughts I had when I was 14. Even that tourtuous night...

**Flashback**

I was returning to the Slytherin common room, from the ball, so I was in a black dress. The bodice was likea corest, made my breasts look fuller than they were at that age, a beautiful design of beading, and a long, ballroom type, skirt that puffed out, my hair was down, but the top layer had been pulled into a bun, with pieces sticking out to make it look slightly Chinese. I was pinned to the wall by my back, someone holding my arms by my head, by my wrists, and I felt lips at my ear.

"Thanks for the present, Madaline," whispered a familiar voice that haunted my fantasies and dreams.

I shuddered out of pleasure, "Bartemius..."

"Is it fear that compels you to write my name in your notebooks and shiver underneath me?"

"No..."

He looked at me, confused, "Do you not fear me?"

"No..." I shook my head.

"What compels you to act this way, then, if it's not fear?"

I moved in closer, so my lips brushed against his as I spoke the only word he need to hear, "Desire..."

He closed the distance between us and we kissed. His kiss was amazing and I wanted more. What shocked him even more was that I was kissing him back. He let go of my wrists and held me against him, by my waist, as I cupped his face in my hands. He moved his hands up to my ribs and suddenly pulled away. His tongue was darting in and out of his mouth... I got him worked up. He moved back to my ear, his tongue darting and tasting my jaw, briefly.

"Never speak of this," he whispered and stormed away from me.

**End of Flashback**

Two years later, my hair is longer, I've grown, and now have the chest, hips, legs, and eyes of a woman. He, on the other hand, doesn't look a day older than when I last saw him. He was the image of God... tall, lean, and sexy as hell! Wormtail gave me a glass of Red Wine and my father left to talk to Narcissa. Bartemius looked over at me, right as I started walking into the other room. I took a sip of wine and gazed up at the only light in the room, the moon and stars. I heard someone walk in and the doors shut... Bartemius.

"I've kept my promise," I spoke, not moving.

"I know..." he answered.

"How long are you back for?"

"Not sure... the Dark Lord summoned me."

"Mmm..."

He moved closer to me, "Still writing my name in you notebooks?"

"Sometimes..."

He ran a finger down my spine through my turtleneck and I shuddered, "You've grown so much... matured..."

"That's a good thing?" I asked as I set my glass on a table.

I gasped as he spun me around and pinned me against the window, like when I was 14, "Oh, that's very good..."

"I'm not one for the lovey-dovey shit, so just kiss me, if you're going to."

He smirked and chuckled darkly, "Oh, I wasn't goin for lovey-dovey, Madaline. What I plan for you is far from that..."

I shuddered, "Promise?"

"Oh, yeah..."

He captured my lips with his, but it wasn't soft like when I was 14. He wasn't careful with his actions, now. He kissed me hungerly and I kissed back, hust as eager. He pushed his tongue into my mouth nd I moaned as tongues, finally, met. He ran a hand down my back to grab my bum and pull me against his body as he pulled down the neck of my turtleneck with his other hand. His tongue darted in and out of his mouth, tasting me as he moved down to my neck. I held onto him by the lapels of his leather trench coat as I moaned, softly, at the contact. He turned to the left and sat me on the table, letting go og my bum and turtleneck. He pulled back to look at me, tongue darting out of his mouth, and I propped myself up on my elbows.

"So, tempting..." he spoke, tongue darting.

"What is?" I asked.

"Your body..."

"Then touch it..."

I bit my bottom lip, laid my left hand on the back of his right hand, and slid it up my waist to my left breast. I was breathing heavily as I looked up into his brown eyes. He's touching me! Granted, it's through my turtleneck, but still... he's touching me! He sighed heavily, shuddering a bit, as he squeezed my breast. He captured my mouth in the most possesive kiss ever, all lips, teeth, and tongue. The door opened and we turned to glare at who had inturrupted our snogging. Wormtail, of course...

"A thousand apologies, My Masters," bowed Wormtail, "but the Dark Lord has arrived."

Bartemius pulled away from me and helped me off the table, We adjusted our clothes and Bartemius handed me my glass of wine, then exited the room. I followed right after him, my lips tingling and body still on fire. I went and stood by my father, in the front room; Voldemort was looking into the fire place. Voldemort turned around and took a couple steps forward, gazing around at each of us.

"I'm sure you are curious as to why I've called you hear, tonight," he started, "simple... there's a choice to be made tonight. Madaline, please, step forward..."

I gave my wine to my father, stood in front of Voldemort, and bowed, "My Lord..."

"Rise, my pet... come stand next to me, and face your fellow Death Eaters." I did as I was told, "Do you see this?" he gestured to me, "This is the image of a perfect Pureblood... a sensual, lustful, devious, and innocent creature. Madaline is the only woman here that is all pure... never been touched." Quite a few of the men's eyes darkened at that, but Bartemius' face was blank and studying me, "Just imagen the strength we would have if she were to marry and fornicate, with blood as equally powerful as hers. Which is why we are here, tonight... but I have a feeling that she's already chosen her partner, haven't you, Madaline?"

"Yes, My Lord..."

"Tell everyone who it is..."

"Barty Crouch Junior..."

There were whispers, "Silence!" everyone shut up, "Come..."

Bartemius stepped forward and Voldemort threw me into his arms. Bartemius caught me and we both look back at Voldemort. He sat in his chair and Wormtail gave him a glass of Red Wine. Filthy, disgusting, vermin...

"My Lord..." started my father.

"Quiet, Severus," he hissed, "we've discussed this." he looked back at Bartemius and I, "This is why I freed you from Askaban two years ago, Crouch. You're strong and pure... so is the child... I've seen inside both of your heads, such dark desires. Now... we will bind you two and the more you two do together, the stronger we all become. Fetch the prisoner!"

"Merlin's beard, you don't have to be so rough!" we heard someone cry out.

An ederly man was brought out and thrown in front of Voldemort, "I have a job for you, Mr. Finch..."

"What could you possibly need me for?"

"Bind these two..." he pointed at Bartemius and I.

"She's so young... she must have her parents'-"

My father inturrupted, "I am her father and I allow this binding to take place."

The ederly man nodded, "Is she not to be wearing a wedding gown?"

"Good grief, man," sighed Bartemius, "can't you just marry us, so I can have my wife to myself?"

Voldemort smirked and I smiled at the bit of him calling me his wife. Mr. Finch stood up and came over to us; we skipped stragith to the end. We used our wands to make rings for one another. Our rings were just tattoos and they faded into our skin, when we were finished.

"You may kiss your bride," finished Mr. Finch.

Bartemius gave me a small kiss on the lips and Voldemort scoffed.

"That's it?" he asked, "I've seen into both off your minds. Where's that fire at? Try it, again..."

Bartemius cupped the back of my neck and crashed his lips to mine. I pulled him closer by the lapels of his trench coat and deepened our kiss. When we pulled apart, his tongue was darting out of his mouth... nice to know how much I can work him up.

"That's better..." sighed Voldemort as he pet Nagini, "Narcissa, prepare that cottage on your property, for these two. They need to consumate their marraige..."

"Yes, My Lord..." she bowed.

Bartemius lead me over to a window, in the front corner of the room.

"Did you know about this?" he asked.

"I swear, on my mother's grave, that I didn't know," I assured him, "My father just said your name when we arrived, and I saw you here, when I got inside."

He smirked, "Bet you were happy, when you saw me."

"I don't think _happy _is the word I would use..."

"Oh?"

"I was... excited... all of my fantasies and memories, resurfacing."

"Mmm... how excited?"

I curled my index finger, indicating him to move in closer. He leaned and I, slowly, ran my lips up his cheek, to his ear.

"It got me wet..." I whispered.

He growled and his tongue darted out a couple times, brushing my earlobe, "I can't wait till we're alone..."

I smirked, "Neither can I..."

"I've been waiting, so long, to have you..."

"So have I..."

Our lips were about to meet, but Narcissa inturrupted. Damn...

"The guest house is prepared for you," she bowed with her head.

"Thank you," I bowed my head back at her.

"Take as much time as you need," called Voldemort, "I will send somebody, if your prescence is needed."

Bartemius and I apparated to the guest house. When we got through the threshold, and into the house, he pinned me against the door. I smiled and laughed as he kissed me, and had me pinned like before. He most love being in control... He kissed to my ear, tongue darting.

"So,"I could hear the smirk in his voice, "you're a virgin..."

I blushed, "Y-yeah..."

"Were you saving it for me?"

"A girl can dream..."

"Bedroom..."

We went to the bedroom and I ran into the loo adjoined to it. I noticed a box on the counter and it said my name. I read the not that was on top of it.

_Dearest Madaline,_

_I never got the chance to wear this, so hopfully it fits you. I hope your night is special. You can keep this..._

_Narcissa_

I opened the box and gasped as I lifted the gift out of the box. It was a, black, leather corset that zipped in the front, and had a, very tiny, leather skirt sewn onto it. It was daring, it was sexy... it was perfect. I left my hair up in the high ponytail and took the rest of my clothes off. My make up was just perfect... I put on the attire, put my clothes in the box, and opened the door to walk into the bedroom. When I opened the door, Bartemius was only in his pants... and he looked delicious! I put my right arm behind my head and rest my elbow against the door frame as my other hand rested on my hip. His tongue flicked out of his mouth as he stared at me with lust filled eyes. I smiled and he motioned for me to come towards him, with his index finger. I swayed my hips as I walked over to the bed, and turned around and sat on the edge. He came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders as he ran his nose up my neck, to my ear.

"Where did you get this?" he whispered.

"A gift from Narcissa..." I smiled.

"Mmm... I'll definatly have to thank her, but, right now, I wanna rip it off of you!"

"You rip, you're buying me a new one."

"Gladly... as long as I can watch you try it on." he whispered, then ran his tongue up the right side of my neck, I moaned, "Merlin's Beard... you taste good..."

"That's only my neck... what about the rest of me?"

"Let's find out..." He pulled away from me and mummbled something under his breath, "_Finite..._"

My eyes widened, "No!" I got up, quickly, and turned to face him with my hands covering my chest and shoulders. If only I could cover my legs... "Don't look at me, Bartemius..."

He stalked towards me, determination in his eyes, "Madaline..." He took me by my shoulders and took me back over to the bed, lying me down on it, "I was there..."

I sat up, tears in my eyes, "You don't understand..."

He unzipped my outfit, tossed it to the floor, and took off my knickers, tossing that to the floor as well, "How can I not?" he got up, took off his pants,and underwear, and sat behind me. I was inbetween his legs and he ran his hands over the rough skin of my back, my scars, "I was there when he murdered your mother, Madaline. I'm the one that took care of you, when Severus couldn't. I have loved you for years... and nothing could make me stop now."

"How long?"

He kissed my right shoulder, "Since you were 12... it started out as adoration for how talented you were for your age." He kissed my left shoulder, "Then, I saw how much you developed over the course of a couple years..." He moved my ponytail to the side and kissed the back of my neck, the joint of my spine and neck, "and I had realized I wanted you for myself, but your father would never have stood by and watched. Two more years later," he snaked his arms around me and squeezed my breasts in his hands as he moved to whisper in my ear, "You're mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay... no lemon, yet. (Dodges objects being thrown) SORRY! But, I will put a Barty/Madaline lemon in there, soon. Review? :3


	7. Chapter 5

**Warning: **Will contain a scenes of extreme punishment. (Whipping) Read with caution...

**Recomended listening: **Whisper by Vadim Kiselev

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>  
><strong><span>Embry's P.O.V.<span>**  
>I still haven't seen Madaline in three days! Snape's here... but not Madaline. Arianna says that her bed has been empty and untouched for the past three days. I was about to fall asleep in Divination when Arianna shook my shoulder. I looked up and she pointed towards the door... Madaline. I sat up straighter as Madaline walked by me; she looked at me for a moment, but, before I could even smile, she turned her attention away, as if she had been looking at something that wasn't real, and went to her seat. I looked at Arianna and she looked towards me mouthing 'what the hell?'. I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at Madaline, one last time. At lunch, I could hear the whispers about Madaline echoing down the table.<p>

"She just stared at him in Divination," started one girl. "like she could see right through him. She didn't even give him a small smile, like she had been for a while."

"Are you serious?" asked another girl, "I thought... he was something special to her though."

"I know... He's the only one that she's let in, without a fight."

I focused on another conversation.

"Now, what would give a 16 year old a glow like that?" asked a guy, rhetorically.

"No way, you don't think-" the girl was cut off.

"Oh, yeah... she's been shagged."

That was the last straw, I got up from the table and went to the Ballet room. Just as I expected, Madaline was in there... I went in, but, right as I was about to say something, she whimpered. I stood still and watched as she did horizontal splits up the mirror, as she held onto the Barr with one hand and hand her other hand on her shin. My mouth went slack... Damn, she's so flexible, and so damn hot, when she does that. Even though she was wearing a dark green leotard, pale pink tights, and pointe shoes... She looked sexy. She switched legs and whimpered as she stretched... She couldn't have had sex, could she? Who would she have done it with?

"Embry?" looked shocked as she stopped stretching, grimacing as she lowered her leg, "What are you doing here?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Are you hurt?"

"Of course not," she turned her back to me and moved to the other side of the Barr, "What would make you ask such a thing?"

She stretched her leg up on the Barr and whimpered, quietly,"You're whimpering..."

She scoffed, "No, I'm no..."

I moved to stand in front of her, "I have wolf ears, I heard you. So don't lie to me!"

"It's none of your concern, Embry," she face away from me, "so, just drop it!"

I moved to stand in front of her, again, "I won't... I care about you, too much."

"Don't..."

"Why not? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't care about you."

She lowered her leg and cast her eyes to the floor, "It's not safe..."

"What do you mean?"

"Embry, there are things you don't know about me." She looked back up at me. "If you knew, or got too close... I could get you killed, unintentionally."

"I'm not going anywhere..."

"Embry-"

"No, I love you, Madaline. You're my imprint, my wolf chose you as my mate... So, I'm not going anywhere."

"You l-love me? M-mate?" She shook her head and backed away from me, "This can't happen... I'm sorry."

"Madaline-"

"Everything alright in here?" I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Mr. Call... Madaline?"

"Just fine, Father," answered Madaline, then she looked at me, "Embry was just leaving..."

"Yeah..." I sighed, "just leaving..."

Snape spoke again, "Well, run along, Call. You have a class to get to and Madaline has one coming in."

"Of course, Professor..."

I left the room, but eavesdropped outside the door.

"Are you alright, my dear?" asked Snape.

"I'm fine, Father," spoke Madaline, "Bartemius was just a little rough last night. I'm fine... just a little sore, is all."

"I should have a word with Barty Junior, then."

"Father, I asked him to... I wanted to experience it before we parted ways for a while." Snape made a grunting sound, "I love him, Father, and he loves me."

"I'm still trying to get used to that fact... I saw how he looked at you, years ago. He was in love with you, even then." He sighed, deeply, "You can cancel your dance classes, if you need to."

"I'm fine, Father... Just need some more stretching and I'll be good as new."

I went to Transfiguration and sat down in my seat as I pondered over what I had just heard. So she did have sex... with some guy named Bartemius, Barty Junior, or whatever. I can't believe it! And... she's in love with him... not me. Why do I feel like fate likes to make me her bitch?

"Embry?"

I looked up, "Hi, Professor..."

Mogonagall came over to me, "What's troubling you, dear?"

"It's nothing... just, Madaline."

"Madaline Snape?" I nodded, "Oh, there's a great deal you don't know about her. It'd be best just to keep your distance."

"That's what she told me!"

"She's a wise witch... She's said that for your own good."

"What... is she trouble?"

"Trouble? Great Merlin, no! She's just... going through a lot. It'd be wise not to get too involved with her."

I was about to speak, but someone called my name.

"Embry..." I turned around and saw Dumbledor. "Come with me, my boy." he motioned with his first two fingers as he spoke.

"Yes, Professor..."

I followed him to his office and he locked the door behind us. He sat at his desk and he had me sit down in one of the chairs in front of it.

"How do you like Hogwarts?" he asked.

"It's nice... I've really made myself at home." I replied.

"So... you like it here?"

"Yeah... I've made a couple new friends. Madaline Snape and Arianna Black..."

"Are you and Arianna..." he gave me a look.

"Oh, no, sir! She's a great friend, but she likes girls. Even then... I think we're distant cousins."

"Forgive me... You say that Madaline is your friend?"

Why does that come as a shock to even the teachers?

"She started out as my tutor..." I explained, "... then she opened up a bit more."

"How much more?" he looked interested.

"She told me how what happened to her mom."

He leaned forward, "How much did she tell you?"

"Just that a man named Voldemort killed her in front of Madaline and Professor Snape." He was silent, "That's not the whole story is it?"

"I'm afraid not... you see, Tanya Snape was tourtured in front o her husband and daughter. Madaline was only 12..."

"Oh, my, God... Why did Voldemort do it/"

"It's better if I show you..." He went over to a cupboard full of clear vials and started searching in it.

"Show me?" I got up and went over to him.

"Here it is..." He started walking and I followed after him. He poured the vial's contents into a dish full of water and looked at me, "This is a memory made up from the memories of three different people. Severus Snape, Madaline Snape, and Bartemius Crouch Junior..." I froze at the mention of the name Bartemius. Madaline...

"Why are you showing me?"

"You need to understand why Madaline is the way she is."

"Why me?"

"She's your imprint?" I froze, "Exactly my point... I'm not going to lie to you, Embry. What you are about to see is not for the faint of heart. There is violence, cruelty, inhumane punishment, gorey, grisly sights, and nudity... all mainly Madaline. Are you sure you're ready?"

I swallowed thickly and nodded, "Yeah..."

"Alright... stick your face in. It'll be alright to breathe once you're inside the memory."

I nodded and put my face in the water. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in a room with dark wood floors, white walls, and a fireplace at the end of the room. There were men, one blonde woman, and one curly headed woman all standing in hte room in dark clothing. It was storming outside, lightning flashing, and thunder shaking the room. I could hear whispering in the hallway and went to go see who it was. I saw Snap, a young girl with thin hair an inch or two past her shoulders, and a woman with dark, dark, brown hair to her waist, blue eyes, and a couple shades darker skin tone than Snape. Tanya Snape...

"No matter what happens," Tanya started, "don't compromise yourselves for me."

"Mother-" Madaline was cut off.

"Don't... you must be strong, Darling." she kissed Madaline's forehead, kissed Snape's lips, and hugged them both, at the same time, tightly. "I love you both, so much."

They walked right through me and into the giant room. I went back to where I was orignally standing and saw a man with long, platnium blonde, hair bring a body wrapped in a black cloth into the room. He put the body in a chair and a man with a hood that covered his face, except for two eyeholes, went and stood by the body.

"Come forward..." rasped the body.

Tanya Snape came forward and bowed on one knee, "My Lord..."

"Stand, Witch!" his voice was laced with venom, and Tanya stood. "You do not deserve to bow and call me 'Lord'! You have betrayed me and your family! This traitor has been passing information to the Aurors in the Ministry, instead of it being the other way around, as she lead us to believe! And for that... you shall be executed!"

"No!" screamed Madaline as she started running towards Tanya.

"Restrain her!" barked the body. Two men held Madaline by her upper arms and Madaline struggled against them, "You all will watch this!"

The man in the hood stepped forward and his wand turned into a whip. Tanya tried to back away, but chains came up from the floor, locked around her wrists, and pulled her to her knees on the floor. I watched and gasped as I held my hand to my mouth as the whip cracked against her back. I could see the lines of red through her white shirt. She cried out as another blow hit her back and I looked around the room. All faces were blank on the man, the blonde woman's face was blank, the curly headed woman was smiling as if she got some sick pleasure at watching Tanya get tortured, Snape stood still, but had tears falling at the sight of his wife, and Madaline had tears streaming from her, bloodshot, blue eyes as she screamed and struggled to free her arms.

"No!" she wailed, "Mummy! No, stop! You're hurting her! Mother!"

Tanya continued to scream as blood now splattered across her neck, face, and floor. The chains dug into her wrists as she struggled, making her bleed more. The blood running down her fingers and onto the floor. The hooded man continued to whip Tanya, until Tanya stopped screaming from pain. The chains disappeared and the hooded man held Tanya, standing up, as her eyes remained half drooped and blood dripped onto the floor. I hadn't even realised that I was crying, until I tasted something salty on my lips and tongue. The body was handed a wand and he pointed it at Tanya.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" cried the body.

"No!" wailed Madaline.

Her mother fell to the floor, lifeless, and Madaline's knees gave out as she cried out in agony. The men let her go and stepped away from her as she cried. She pounded the floor with closed fists as she cried. I saw two men go over and hoist Madaline to her feet, roughly. They took her over to the body, who I figured out was Voldemort, and chains came from the celing to wrap around her wrists and hold them up and out to her sides, like she was being crucified. Chains wrapped around her ankles and Madaline continued to sob as she became limp. The men ripped her shirt from her body, ripped off her bra, and the hooded man stalked over to her, blood still dripping off the whip as the men tore the rest of her clothes from her body.

"This will teach you..." spoke Voldemort, calmly.

The whip cracked against her ribs and she cried out in pain. Another strike to her shoulder and my knees buckled as she let out a blood curdling scream. Tears soaked my cheeks as I held my hands to my mouth and watched the horrifying scene in front of me. Blood ran down her pale legs and onto the floor as the lashes and screams continued. When the torture ceased, she had gashes on her back, shoulders, stomach, breasts, arms, and legs. Her hair was matted with blood and her body was covered, dripping onto the floor and adding to the puddle beneath her. Her head hung limp as she passed out from loss of blood. The chains disappeared and Madaline's unconcious form fell into the puddle of her and her mother's blood. Everybody except Snape and a man with medium brown hair, semi-stubble, brown eyes, and a black trench coat left the room. Snape collapsed and crawled over to his wife and daughter. He held Madaline in his left arm and Tanya in his right as he cried. He held them to his chest and the other man went over to Madaline and pressed his first two fingers to her neck.

"Oh, my babies..." cried Snape.

"She's not dead, Severus..." spoke the man, unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at Madaline, love prominate in his gaze.

"Take her, Bartemius, I need... I need..."

"I understand..." He nodded and scooped Madaline into his arms.

Bartemius knelt on the floor and set her back down. He took off his trench coat and wrapped it around Madaline's naked body. He picked back up and disappeared as Snape continued to mourn the loss of his wife. The last thing I saw was Snape kiss the top of his wife's head as he rocked back and forth, sobbing, then the scenery changed. I was in a light blue bathroom with white tile and saw Bartemius carrying Madaline, still in his trench coat, to the tub. He knelt down and sat her upright against the tub as he got the hot water running. When the water was warm, he took his coat off of her and put her in the tub. He cleaned her wounds and washed her hair and body of the blood and sweat. He rinsed the soap out of her hair and off her body, the suds and bloody water disappearing down the drain. Bartemius grabbed a bottle labled 'Esscence of Ditany' and used the dropper to put it in her wounds. I watched as the potion healed her, muscels and layers of skin repairing right in front of me. All that was left were scars where her wounds had been repaired. I see why she had a paper of scar disgusing spells and potions, now. Bartemius lifted her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. He carried her into a bedroom and laid down with her in his arms, after kicking off his boots. He pulled a blanket over them and her eyes flitted open.

"Bartemius?" she whispered.

"Shhh... it's alright," he kissed her forehead, "I've got you..."

She snuggled closer to his chest and I was brought back to reality. I backed away and started going towards the door.

"Why did you show me that?" I trembled.

"You need to understand-" he started, but I cut him off.

"No! That was private to both Madaline and Professor Snape... it would've been different if Madaline or Professor Snape had showed me. It was not your right to do that!"

I grabbed my books and flew down the hallways to Transfiguration. I didn't even make it to the classroom, I fell to the floor and started sobbing. Oh, Madaline... I'm so sorry for what he did to you and your mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! There will be a Barty lemon next chapter! Review? :3


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Lemons at the very beginning of this chappie. You have been forwarned... (all Barty Crouch Junior lovers completely skip this note and go straight to the lemon) *_* I guess I should've expected that... Enjoy! :3

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**  
><strong><span>Madaline's P.O.V.<span>**

I gasped as I sat straight up in bed, clutching the sheet to my chest. I drew in gasping breaths as I tried to calm down. When my breathing slowed down, I laid back down and cuddled into Bartemius' chest, again. He sighed and pulled me closer to him. His eyes remained closed as he kissed the top of my head, and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Night terrors?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"No..." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist, "... memory..."

"The night that..." he traced a scar on my back with his index finger.

I nodded and rasped out, "Yeah..."

Everything was silent for a moment, then he spoke, "Need me to do anything?"

I shook my head, "Not at the moment... Did you have something in mind, though?"

"Well... I did think of something."

He pulled me up his body and hitched my left leg on his hip as we remained on our sides. I cupped his face with my right hand and my left hand held onto his right, upper, arm as our lips came together. I moaned as his tongue came together with mine and my right hand moved to twist into his hair. He pulled me closer and started kissing down my neck as I felt his erection in between my folds. I got wet from just feeling that against me and started sliding on him. He groaned and I pulled him closer.

"Bartemius..." I whispered in his ear.

He slipped inside me and moved my left leg so it was against the front of his right shoulder, we were still on our sides. I moaned as he started to pound into me and I could feel his tongue flicking against my collarbone as he squeezed my left breast. I moaned and arched into him, making him groan at the new angle. We aren't gonna last long in this position... I can tell. I felt him press my clit and moaned louder as I met him halfway by moving my hips. We both groaned as our releases arrived, simoutaniously. His hands remained on my bum and mine in his hair as we dared not to move, my leg still in the same position.

I started snickering and he looked at me, "What?'

I smiled, "You better be happy that I've been dancing since I was three."

"Why?"

"'Cause I wouldn't have been able to do this position if I wouldn't have been."

"In that case," he kissed my lips, "... I'm very greatful."

"Good..." I kissed his lips, lowered my leg, and slipped off of him.

"Why, exactly, do you..." he gave me a look as he turned onto his back.

"What? Love you?" he nodded and I climbed on top of him, resting my forehead on his as

I closed my eyes, "Mmm... your eyes, your smile, even when it is malicious, your voice, how tall you are..."

"I'm 35, Madaline..."

"Age is just a number... you of all people should know that."

"You should be dating a nice bloke in your year, not be with a Death Eater."

I traced his lips with my tongue and spoke against his lips, "I'm not a nice girl..." I nipped at his neck and moved to his ear, "Plus..." I licked up his neck, "bad boys by the name of Bartemius Crouch Juniour... get me hot."

"Watch it, Witch," he hissed in my ear as he fisted my hair with his left hand and the right gripped my left hip, roughly. "You're playing a very dangerous game."

"I like danger..." I whispered against his lips, then bit his bottom lip.

He gasped, sharply, and I pushed myself off of him. I snatched my spaghetti strap, black, night gown, that went mid-thigh, off the floor and put it on. The door abruptly slammed shut and I squeaked in suprise, seeing as I was standing right in front of it and it almost hit my nose. I turned to give Bartemius the most menacing look I could muster. He relished in my glare, then I gave him the sweetest smile ever. His smirk fell as I started walking towards him, swinging my hips like I did our wedding night. I crawled up the bed and straddled his still nude body.

"Bartemius..." I spoke, sounding as innocent as possible, "What do I have to do for you to let me go?" I rest my forehead against his and closed my eyes as I ghosted my lips across his, "I'll do anything you want me to..." When the possibilities registered in his mind, I felt his erection twitch underneath me, "Please, Bartemius..."

He ravaged my mouth with his tongue and I responded back, just as hungry. He lifted me up by my hips and slammed me down onto him. I moaned and we started moving together; every time he would thrust up I would slam down onto him. Our bodies moved in perfect synchronization as we let out moans, groans, and gasps of intense pleasure. I gripped his hair tightly, pulling his head back as he hissed and groaned in pleasure. I looked down at him and he gazed back as he gripped at my back, I too was gasping and moaning. He didn't even have to touch me any other way, I was about to come undone and, by the looks of things, so was he. A few more thrusts had me almost screaming as I finally hit my release, and he soon hit his peak, too. I let go of my death grip on his hair and leaned forward to rest my forehead on his left shoulder.

"You never answered my question," he finally spoke.

"What?" I asked, never moving.

"Why me? You could've chosen Draco, easily."

"I don't love Draco... plus, he's a coward."

"That's what I can't understand... your heart. Why do you love me? Is it just my physical appearance that appeals to you so greatly?"

"No," I shook my head against, still against his shoulder, "it's more than just physical." I rest my forehead against his, "Look, I know that it's irrational for me to love you, but can't you be grateful that someone, besides your mother, does? Even if it is a 16 year old girl?"  
>"Of course, I'm grateful, Madaline... I just don't understand why. Why? How could you love someone so awful? How can such a kind, talented, beautiful, young witch, like you, be in love with me... a monster."<p>

I opened my eyes and looked straight into his,"You're not a monster, Bartemius... you're my dark angel. When my mother was murdered, you could've left and followed the Death Eaters... but you stayed behind and healed me when my father couldn't. You could've put me in the bed and left... but you stayed and held me, all night. You could've ignored the fact that I wrote your name down like a love-sick school girl... but you dared to go, without potion, down the school hallways just to confront, and end up kissing, me. You could've ignored me when you saw me at Malfoy Manor... but you trapped me in a room and gave me a full snogging session. You could've refused... but you married me. You could've been selfish and rough... but you were tender with me, making my first time the most memorable ever." I kissed his lips, once, "Monsters don't do that, Bartemius... monsters don't fall in love with a girl when they're only 12 years of age, knowing that anything is forbidden, then. Monsters don't wait for said girl to grow up, hoping that they love them in return. You're not a monster, Bartemius..." I closed my eyes and nuzzled his forehead, rubbing his nose in an Eskimo kiss, "all you are is a closed book that no one has been brave enough to read. Until now..."

I opened my eyes to find his brown eyes filling with tears, "Do you really think so?"

"I know so, Love..." I wiped his tears with the pads of my thumbs, "You are such a kind heart, yourself, Bartemius... you just don't realize it and neither have others."

"You have..."

I smiled, tenderly, "That's because I love you..."

"I never thought I would be loved, never know that you would actually grow to love me as a possible lover. I knew you were different, the first day I met you. I couldn't help but be drawn to you. I, unintentionally, fell in love with you... you were so kind-hearted, so talented, so wise, so mature for your age, I couldn't help it. I loved you as if you were my own, and you loved me, regardless of being a follower of Voldemort. No matter how many people called me Barty, Barty Junior, or Crouch... I loved how you called me by my full name. I hated being called Bartemius, but you were the exception. I loved hearing my full name fall from your lips. It felt so... right to have you, and you alone, saying my name like that."

"Now, does that sound like the kind of speech a monster would give? Do you honestly, think a monster would've been capable of reciting everything you just said?" He shook his head, "The real man is what's under the mask. I love you, not Death Eater you... just Bartemius Crouch Junior. I love you, your voice, your smile... Merlin's Beard, your smile. I fell in love with that smile, not Draco's, not Harry Potter's... yours. And your eyes... your eyes have always been so warm and beautiful, to me." I closed my eyes, "There's a great deal that I love about you, Bartemius. You just don't know it yet..."

"Madaline Lily Grace Snape..." I opened my eyes to look at him, "I love you, so much..."

"And I love you, Bartemius Crouch Junior..." our lips met for a moment and then I smiled and pulled away, "Can I go make breakfast, now?"

He sighed heavily, "I suppose..." he leaned towards my neck, "but I'd rather eat you."

He started nibbling my neck and I pushed him back against the headboard, "Ah, ah..." I kissed his lips, once, "patience..."

I pulled myself out of his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I grabbed my wand. I made my way into the kitchen and saw that it was around 1:30. So much for breakfast... I decided to make my cinnamon apples, that Bartemius loves so much, and biscuits and gravy. I like cooking without magic, like my mother used to, so I put my wand in the basket on the center of the table. I went to the drawer and pulled out a knife, then picked the bag of apples off the floor and put them on the counter. I pulled out a cake pan and greased it with butter. I washed my hands, then, I sliced the apples, skinning them as well, and laid them in the bottom of the cake pan, filling it halfway. I continued to make the glaze, drizzling it over the apples, and sprinkled the cinnamon over all of it. After setting the dish in the oven, and starting the timer, I worked on the sausage gravy before starting on the biscuits. As I cooked, my mind kept wondering back to my conversation with Embry, in the ballet room.

_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't care about you._

_It's not safe..._

_What do you mean?_

_Embry, there are things you don't know about me. If you knew, or got too close, I could get you killed, unintentionally._

_I'm not going anywhere..._

I shook my head of the memory and resumed cooking, only to bombarded with another memory.

_Who's Voldemort?_

_Where did you hear that name?_

_I-I've overheard some people talking about him. Who is he?_

_He's a monster..._

I finished the cooking and supported myself on the counter. Another memory hit me...

_Can I ask you something?_

_Sure..._

_Why did you look like you wanted to cry, when I asked you who Voldemort was?_

_He murdered my mother... right in front of me and father's faces._

_I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked._

_There was nothing I could do... I was only twelve... I was only twelve..._

I fell to my knees as I fisted my hair at the roots and screamed. The pain of another memory slicing through my nerves.

_No! Mummy! No, stop! You're hurting her! Mother!_

_Avada kedavra!_

_No!_

Bartemius had rushed into the kitchen when he heard me scream and knelt down next to me.

"Madaline," he spoke as he held my shoulders, "Love, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Pain was still coursing through my veins as Bartemius cradled me in his arms, like a child. I had tears running from my eyes as I gasped, painfully... like I had been choked.

"The memory coming in my sleep," I rasped, "me having flashes, painful flashes, just now."

"What about your memories?" he asked, concerned, "What do you mean 'painful flashes'?"

"A stranger as seen our combined memory... the night my mother was murdered."

"Who, Madaline? Who's seen it?"

"Em-Embry... Embry Call..."

That was the last thing I remember saying before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Sorry about the cliff bunny! I hope you Barty lovers enjoyed the lemons I put in here. Review? :3


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Embry's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Arianna?" I started.

"Yeah?" she responded, looking up from her book.

"Do you have any idea where Madaline is?"

"You didn't hear? She's in the Hospital Wing..."

"What?"

I left my stuff at the table and rushed out of the library. I ran as fast as I could to the Hospital Wing, not stopping for anything. I ran up to Madame Pomfrey's desk and caught myself on the edge.

"Where is she?" I gasped, trying to steady my heartbeat, "Where's Madaline?"

"Calm down, boy..." she told me, "Now, what's your name?"

"Embry, Embry Call..."

"They've been expecting you... go on back."

"They?"

I went back and saw Professor Snape and some man in a trench coat standing next to Madaline's bed. The man in the trench coat was tall, pale, and had light brown hair that stopped just above his eyes. He knelt down next to her bed and held her right hand in between his, kissing her knuckles. I got a little closer and saw that Madaline had her whole torso, up to her armpits, wrapped in white bandages. Her right arm was the same way, bandages wrapped around her palm and a few inches past her wrist. I looked at the man holding her hand and recognized him... Bartemius Crouch Junior. I took one more step and their heads snapped in my direction, all but Madaline.

"Who the hell are you?" spat Barty as he stood up.

"I could ask you the same thing, sir," I spoke.

"I am Madaline's husband, and," he got a disgusted look on his face, "what are you?"

My heart constricted... _husband_? She's married?

"I'm Madaline's... friend..." I spoke, my shoulders slumped a little.

"I want your name, boy!" he growled.

"Eh-Embry, sir, Embry Call..."

His eyes widened and he grabbed me by the front of my uniform, pinning me to the wall,

"You! You did this to her!"

"What? Did what? What's wrong with her?"

"You saw the combined memory, correct?"

"Wha-"

"Did you, or did you not, see the night Madaline's mother was murdered?"

"I-I did..."

"And because of your foolishness," he dragged me over to Madaline and forced me to look at her, "my wife suffers!" He lifted the bandage on Madaline's hand and I saw, what looked like, pink and red splotches on her skin, "Her body is literally burning itself every time she remembers something. All because you saw something you weren't supposed to... Now her mind is forcing her to remember, causing her to burn!"

My imprint... I've caused my imprint indescribable pain, unintentionally. All because of Dumbledor! I could feel my anger building up towards the old man, more and more.

"I did nothing!" I spat through clenched teeth.

"Insolent boy!" he pushed me away and I whipped out my wand, he did, too, "I will make sure you suffer as my Madaline does!"

_MY MADALINE!_

"If you need someone to blame, blame Dumbledor," I hissed, "He's the one that showed me the memory."

Barty's eyes burned with the rage of a mad man and he growled as he stunned a wall, "I'm gonna bloody kill that daft oaf!"

"Bartemius..." we heard the whisper, and Crouch flew to Madaline's side, purposefully bumping my shoulder, roughly.

"I'm here, Darling..." he whispered as he held her bandaged hand up to his lips.

It should be me calling her 'darling', 'wife', and 'mine', not some 40 year old man!

"Are you in pain?" he asked as he smoothed the hair from her shoulders, that's when I noticed the scars.

The scars were just shiny, purple, brown, and pink markings that, as far as I could see, still adorned her shoulders, arms, chest, and neck. Her lower half had a blanket covering her up to her waist.

"I've endured worse..." she sighed as she and Crouch started at each other... lovingly.

That should be US! My thoughts were interrupted by a glass shattering scream; Madaline's back arched up as another scream ripped through her. She kicked off the blanket and grasped her, right, scarred thigh. I looked closer and saw one long burn, on the outside of her thigh, from her ankle to hip, start to form. Madame Pomfrey came rushing in with a cloth and cast a spell to stop Madaline's thrashing and screaming. Madaline whimpered and reached out to pull Barty closer to her. He got up on the hospital bed with her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's gonna be okay..." he told her, then missed the top of her head as he held her.

"It hurts..." she whimpered as Madame Pomfrey dabbed whatever was on the cloth, on her leg.

"Shh..." he shushed her as he stoked her hair, calming her, "You're safe... I've got you..."

After she was finished, Madame Pomfrey finished wrapping Madaline's leg and shooed Snape and I out. She left Barty so he could get her calmed down and, possibly, to sleep. I hid behind one of the curtains, telling Madame Pomfrey that I wanted to say goodbye. She nodded and Snape scowled at me as they walked away. I turned my attention to Barty and Madaline's conversation as I stayed hidden behind the curtain. I moved up a little more, till I was at the curtain separating me from Barty and Madaline.

"Do you wanna come home, with me?" he asked her, "Crouch manor's been fixed up..." I looked in between the curtain and peered at them, "We can have a bed that's indefinitely ours, an empty room so you can dance, and I have a grand piano an a harp-"

"I don't think I'll be dancing for a while," she sighed and put her hand against her bandaged thigh.

Barty put his hand on top of hers and slowly guided her hand up as he spoke in her ear, "I can help you with that..." I could see her chest rise and fall, rapidly, as he put her hand on his leg. He continued to run his hand across her body as he spoke, "I can help you get cleaned up..." he ran his hand across her exposed chest, "dress you..." he ran his hand across the edge of her underwear, "undress you..."

His hand slipped under her underwear and she moaned, "Bartemius..." she gripped his thigh as she arched her back, "n-not here... not here."

He removed his hand, grabbed hers that was on his thigh, and held it on her stomach, "Burns, scars, or not... you're still beautiful."

She looked up at him and gave him a smile so big, "I love you..."

"I love you..."

They met in a kiss and I wanted to cry or kick or scream, or something! She's so happy... I've never seen her smile so big, and the sincerity behind it and her words was too much for me to bear... as was watching him touch her. I could picture myself in his place... touching her, kissing her... loving her.

"Madaline?" Barty started, after breaking their kiss.

"Hmm?" she responded as she traced patterns on his chest.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course, I'm happy!" she looked up at him, "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"No reason..."

"Barty..." she had a warning tone to her voice.

She called him Bartemius earlier, and the other day... She must only call him 'Barty' when shes angry with him.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," he assured her.

"We're married, Bartemius..." she laid back down against him, "it's about time you started trusting me."

"I do trust you, Madaline!"

"Obviously, not enough! Stop keeping me in the dark!" she was now sitting up and glaring at him, "What is it that you know, and I don't?"

"Madaline..." he sighed deeply, "I know about you and your father. I know you two do what your mother got executed for," Madaline looked terrified, "But I do the same for the Minisrty... that's why I didn't get the Dementor's Kiss."

"Frank and Alice?"

"Forced..."

"Harry?"

"Forced..."

"Your father?"

"Forced, but I already hated him, so I had no emotion when doing it."

She looked at him confused, "What are you getting on about? What does any of this have to do with my happiness?"

"What I mean is, when this is all over... are you going to leave?"

Shock crossed her face, "I would never leave you! That's absurd! Why would you think like that?"

"That Embry kid seems to like you more than a friend or tutor."

She curled back into his side, "Well, that's all he I am to him." she held him closer, "I only love you... Why are you so worried?"

"Because... I want to give you everything. I want us to live together, have a life, have children... and I want to give you a proper binding ceremony."

She sat back up and looked at him, smiling, "Are you asking me to marry you... properly?"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes..."

"Then..." he pulled something out of his pocket and I watched as he slipped a ring on her finger, "Madaline Lily Grace Snape..."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me... again?"

She smiled brighter and threw her arms around him, "YES!"

I wanted to break down and bawl, but I couldn't. She's happy... that's all that matters. Madaline's happiness comes first... no matter how painful it maybe for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Aww, wasn't that proposal sweet? Poor, Embry! Review? :3


	10. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**Recommended listening **Together Again** by **Evanescence**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Madaline's P.O.V. **

Dumbledor had come in and apologized for everything that had happened to me. He had no idea that Voldemort had hexed me, and the memory. Barty had to leave, but he had given Dumbledor a piece of his mind before doing so. Bartemius is going to be gone for a couple months and, surprisingly, he entrusted Embry to look after me. Two months is too long; I miss him dearly, but Embry's been good company. I could hear Embry and some of his friends talking a few feet away from me, so I pretended to still be asleep.

"You've imprinted on someone?" Embry asked someone.

"Yep," answered which ever friend he was talking to.

"That's great, Seth! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Malory Hanson..."

"What's she like?" Asked someone else.

"She's got red hair, brown eyes, she's a dancer... she takes Madaline's ballet class." Answered Seth.

"You dating her?" Asked Embry.

"Yep... one month, tomorrow." Everything was silent for a moment, "What about you and Madaline?"

Embry sighed, deeply, "I don't have a place in her heart, other than a friend."

"That's because you're too pussy to do anything," stated one of his friends.

"I am not, Paul, shut up," Embry snapped, "she's taken..."

"Relationships don't always last forever," said one of his friends.

"This one will, Jake... she loves him so much, I can tell by the way she looks at him."

"You never know-" another of his friends was cut off.

"No, Quil, you don't understand," he growled and exhaled, deeply, "She's married to him..."

"MARRIED?" They all exclaimed.

"Shh!" Embry shushed them, "She's sleeping..."

"Snape actually let her get married?" Asked Quil.

"Yeah..." Embry sighed, "and she's happy with him."

"Who?" Asked Jacob.

"None of you know him..." Embry answered, "his name is Barty Cruch Junior. And he loves her just as much as I do."

"She's _your_ imprint, Embry," started Paul, "_you_ should be with her."

"There's nothing I can do!"

"It's easy for you to say, Paul," stated a voice that I didn't catch the name of, "Your imprint doesn't have a boyfriend and doesn't push everyone away that gets close."

Is that how everyone really views me? So cold shouldered...

"Shut up, Jared! You leave Heaven out of this!" Paul threatened.

"Cool it guys," said Jacob.

"What are you gonna do, Em?" Asked Seth.

"I don't know..." Embry sounded heartbroken, close to crying, "I can't do anything... she loves him."

"But she's your im-" they were cut off by Embry shouting.

"You think I don't know that, Quil? What the hell am I supposed to do? She's fucking married, and she's not getting a divorce anytime soon!"

Things were silent for a few minutes, but Jared broke the silence, "What makes you think that?"

Embry sighed, deeply, "You don't see the way they look at each other... She looks at him with so much love, and why shouldn't she? He's been there for her... healing her when Snape couldn't, after her mother was murdered. All while falling in love with her in the process... and he looks at her with all this adoration and love... like she's a goddess. She's his everything... and he's hers."

I felt a tear roll from the corner of my left eye, onto the pillow, but still didn't move. I stayed on my side and listened as the boys all said 'sorry', to Embry, then left. I heard Embry come over to my bed and could sense his presence in front of me. I made no move, but I felt lips press to my forehead... then Embry left. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps from the halls, then sat up. I'm his mate, he loves me, but he's willing to give it all up... for me and my happiness. I wiped away my tears and heard footsteps coming back to me. I turned my head and smiled when I saw Bartemius coming towards me.

He smiled, "Hey, Sweetheart..." He kissed me on the lips, "Are you ready to go?"

I smiled and nodded, keeping Embry in the back of my mind. Bartemius helped me out of my clothes, running his fingers over the skin he exposed. He ran his fingertips down my ribs and leaned forward to kiss me. I moaned, softly, as he kissed down my body, laying me down on my back. He got down to the apex of my thighs and kissed the insides of my thighs. I thought he was going to do something, but he came back up and kissed my neck.

"When we get home," he whispered in my ear, "I promise..."

I nodded and he helped me get into sweatpants and a T-shirt. After he helped me dress, I saw that he had my trunk next to the bed. I looked at it, confused, and Bartemius looked at it, then back at me.

He smiled, softly, at me as he ran his hands up and down on my upper arms, "You'll be staying in Crouch Manor, with me, until you're healed."

I smiled up at him, "How big is your bed?"

He laughed, "It's a King... So, there's enough room... and then a little extra."

I smiled and he took me to Dumbledor's office. When we got there, Dumbledor was sitting at his desk. The door shut behind us, and Dumbledor looked up, then came towards us.

He put his hand on my shoulder as he spoke, "How are you, My Dear?"

I nodded, "I'm feeling better..."

"Trust me, when I say, I didn't know-"

"Don't worry about it... it's all in the past, now."

"It's times like these when I'm grateful that you're like your mother." He sighed, "I want to show you something, come."

He led me into a room, inside of his office, and flicked his wand to light the floating candles. I let out an exasperated breath as I looked around... the pictures were everywhere. The room was like a shrine... all of the people that had died by Voldemort, or his followers', hands were up on the wall. Random pictures of them with a gold engraving of their name on the bottom of the frame. I walked around the room, running my fingers over any name that I knew.

_ Frank Longbottom _

_Alice Longbottom _

_Sirius Black _

_Lily Potter _

_James Potter _

_Cedric Diggory _

_Myrtle Dimit _

Dimit... I never knew Myrtle's last name. I was about to turn away, but I saw something. I ran my fingers over another name, took the picture off the wall, and tears filled my eyes as I sat on the couch. Bartemius sat next to me as I ran my fingers over the glass and Bartemius rubbed circles on my back. Dumbledor came over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Your mother was a kind and beautiful woman," Dumbledor told me, "You are so much like her, Madaline..." He sighed, "I think the only times I saw your father smiled was when he married your mother, when you were born, and when you were sorted into your house." I looked up at him, "Even though you were sorted into Slytherin... both he and your mother knew you would be just like her. And you are..." He put his blackened hand on mine, "I want you to keep this picture..."

I sniffled, "I-I can't-"

"Her being your mother is more important than her being a former student of mine." I nodded and just looked down at the picture... My mother was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, playing violin, and my father was sitting next to her, smiling, as she played. I held the picture to my chest and Bartemius held me closer to him.

I looked at him, "I wanna go, now..."

Bartemius nodded, "Of course..."

Dumbledor let us use his fireplace to floo to Crouch Manor. When we got there, Bartemius took the photo of my mother from my hands and I followed him into the hallway to see him take down a picture of his father, replacing it with my mother's picture. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his skinny waist.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He turned around and I looked up into his eyes, "Anything for my wife..."

I smiled, "Well, Mr. Crouch..." I ran my tongue over my top lip, "Where's this bedroom that you spoke so highly about?"

He grinned and pressed me against the wall, squeezing my bum in his hands, making me squeal, "Why walk all the way to the bedroom... when I can have you right here?"

I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me, passionately. Then I answered, "A bed is more comfortable than a wall, or the floor. Plus, with my condition, I need someplace soft..." "Well, I'm sure that could be arranged..."

He growled and I giggled as he picked me up, bridal style. Once he had taken me upstairs, to his room, he, gently, laid me on the bed. I pushed his trench coat off his shoulders, as we kissed, and he threw his coat to the floor. He took my shirt off of me and threw it to the floor, as well. I smiled as he kissed down my neck and chest as he unhooked my bra. He pulled my bra off my arms and threw it to the floor. He kissed down my chest, my stomach, and ran his tongue across the edge of my pants, making me shudder. He grabbed ahold of the edge of my sweatpants and knickers, then pulled them down and off my body. He started to kiss the insides of my thighs and I moaned as I relaxed further into the mattress. Bartemius ran his hand along the outsides of my thighs, softly, and kissed his way to my core. Once he was close enough, he ran his tongue up my slit, and I moaned louder as the tip of his tongue ran over my clit.

I pushed him up to his knees before he could do anything else, and sat up. I breathed heavily as I pushed his shirt up and over his head and ran my hands down the dusting of hair across his chest and down his stomach to the edge of his jeans. I undid his button, unzipped his zipper, and freed him of his confines. He removed the remainder of his clothes, lying me down, again. It took a moment for us to get back into what we had gone so long without. We savor end everything...

**Later **

We had, finally, come out of our endeavors. I was only in my knickers and black robe, that Bartemius had bought for me, and he was only in his underwear and some jeans. I stood in front of the mirror, in his bedroom, and brushed out my sex hair, but it still retained its volume, that sex had given it. Bartemius came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, his chin resting on my shoulder and his hands n my stomach. I sang some lyrics to him, from, the American, muggle, band, Evanescence.

So alone and wondering why I feel this way

So wide the world

Can love remember how to get me home to you

Someday

We'll be together again

All just a dream in the end

We'll be together again

So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind

Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find

"Mistress has a beautiful voice," we heard a voice say. We turned towards the door and saw Winky, Bartemius's house elf, "Winky brought tea, like Master asked her."

Bartemius let go of me and went over to Winky, "Thank you, Winky." He sat the tray on the nightstand and brought Winky over to me, "Winky, this your new mistress, Madaline."

I smiled and knelt down to shake her tiny hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Winky."

Winky nodded, "Winky is happy to meet her new mistress. Winky is happy that master Barty has brought Winky home a beautiful, kind, mistress." She bowed, "Winky has supper to make."

Bartemius let her leave and I smiled at him as I stood up, "She's so sweet!"

He smiled back as he put his hands on my waist, "She is... I'm so happy that she loves you being the new lady of the house, already."

I smiled, but it faded as I felt an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I turned away from Bartemius a little.

"Madaline," he started, "you look pale. Are you feeling alright?"

To answer his question, I ran into the loo and threw up in the toilet. I emptied whatever was in my stomach, then flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth. I looked up at him...

"You don't think-" I was cut off.

"When was your last cycle?" He asked me.

"I-I don't remember..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the slow update. Looks like Madaline and Barty have got themselves in quite a pickle. Poor Embry... There is a poll up on my profile for who Embry should take to the Halloween Rave. If I do not get enough votes, I will choose who he takes. Review? :3<strong>


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Embry's P.O.V.**

Madaline was with Barty... I could feel it, my wolf could feel it. She was released from the Hospital Wing a few days ago, and I haven't seen her in class of the Common Room. She knows about the imprint, but I get the feeling that she doesn't care. Maybe I should just move on...

"Embry!"

"Huh?" I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Where's your mind?"Arianna asked me, "You're so out of it... is it Madaline?"

I nodded and ran my hand over my face, "Yeah..."

"I'm sure she's okay, Embry... Stop worrying so much."

I sighed as I sunk further in the couch, "I'm just tired of waiting for her..."

Arianna looked up from her textbook, "Then why are you? I understand that she's your imprint, but it's killing you to wait for her to accept that fact."

I looked at her, "What do you suggest I do, Arianna?"

"First things first..." She closed her book, "you need to ask someone to the Halloween Rave."

My eyes widened and I sat up quickly, "Not Pansy!"

Arianna made a face, "Eww, no..." She thought for a moment, "What about Millicent?"

I remembered her, Pansy friend... she seemed sweet enough. I could go to the Rave with her, forget about Madaline... until I see her.

My face fell, "Isn't Madaline supposed to be preforming at the Rave?"

She sighed, "Yeah... but I guess you'll have to deal, ya know?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

"Embry?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know when you're in love?"

I looked up at Arianna, but she was looking towards the fireplace, "Why do you ask?"

She sighed deeply, but kept her eyes towards the fireplace, "Remember that girl with the white streaks in her hair? Caroline?"

"The one I walked in on you making out with?"

"Snogging, and yes... her."

"What about her?"

"I think I might be in love with her..."

"You might be?"

"Yeah, I just can't tell... I mean-" She sighed, "I don't know..."

I put my arm around her shoulders in a friendly embrace as she rested her head on my shoulder, "I don't know, Arianna..."

Arianna scoffed, "How can you tell that you're in love with Madaline for her, and not some imprint?"

I was silent as I thought about it... How do I know that I'm in love with Madaline for her, and not some imprint bond?

I sighed, "Can you give me time to think about it?"

Arianna scoffed, lightly, "If you do truly love her, you shouldn't have to think about it, Embry."

She wasn't trying to be snarky... she was right. If I truly did love Madaline, then I shouldn't have to think of the reasons I love her so much. I should be able to rattle off the reasons straight away...

"Her eyes..." I told Arianna.

Arianna scoffed, again, "Typical guy answer... you've got to put some feeling, some emotion into it for me to believe that you really do love her." She sighed, softly, "Madaline is my best friend, Embry, so I'm not going to let you stake some wolfie claim on her without you not having completely pure emotions and intentions towards her."

I nodded and continued to rattle on, not even having to think about what to add to my previous statement, "Her eyes have to be the most pure crystal blue I've ever seen. They're vibrant, but I can tell that she's seen things... things that have captivated her, trapped her, enthralled her, and frightened her. She's seen things... things we may never understand, and it's made her the girl she is, now. She's not a bitch, she can be a hard ass... but she's loyal and strong, and that's what makes her a fighter. Her talents and beauty just add to her disposition... and that's why I love her."

Arianna curled into my side even more and I could feel her smile, "That's the kind of answer I was looking for..."

I smiled, softly, "I think I was, too..."

Arianna wrapped her arms around my waist as she sighed, "If I was straight, I would date you in a heartbeat, Embry... you're every straight girl's dream."

I laughed a little, "Whatever you say, Arianna..."

**The Next Morning**

I was sitting at my usual spot at breakfast, in the Great Hall, and eyed Madaline's empty spot as I ate. Heaven and Paul were wrapped up in each other and Arianna was in bed with a fever, so I was pretty much alone since houses didn't dare to mingle at meals. I jumped a little when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a girl with pale skin, medium brown, tight, curls that just brushed the tops of her shoulders, pastel pink lips, and the brightest, evergreen, green eyes.

She gave me a small smile, "Mind if I sit with you?"

I shook my head, "No... I don't mind."

She smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear, shyly, "I'm Grace Noble..."

"I'm E-"

"Embry Call, I know..." Her cheeks tinged a beautiful magenta color as she cast her eyes down from my gaze, "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Divination together."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah... and, to be honest, I kind of like you." I just stayed silent to hear what she had to say, "I know we don't really know each other, but that's what dating is for, right? To get to know one another?" She met my eyes, "What I'm trying to ask is... Will you go out with me?"

I pursed my lips together and thought about it. I guess it wouldn't hurt to date someone other than Madaline... and Grace is pretty cute. I need to let Madaline go, let her be with who she loves and find someone that makes me happy. It wouldn't hurt to _try_...

"Sure..." I nodded, "Why not?"

She looked a little taken aback, "Really? I thought you were into Madaline..."

"I was..." I looked over at Arianna's empty spot, then back at Grace, "Until a friend gave me some great advice."

"What was this great advice?"

"In a nutshell... do what makes you happy."

"You think you'll be happy with me?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Only time will tell..."

Grace smiled, "I guess so..."

Grace and I spent the rest of breakfast talking and getting to know each other a little better. I found out that Grace is a sixth year, like me, and that she has a little sister named Camille in Ravenclaw, she's a fourth year. I also found out that Grace plays the violin and piano, and can sing, but doesn't think she's very good. Grace was very sweet, and I felt like I liked the girl I was seeing, right now. When it was time to go to class, we had first hour together, so we walked with each other. As soon as we stood up, I held her hand and she blushed as she smiled at me. I could hear the whispers from people in the halls, but I ignored them. It's time I did something that made me happy, for once...

**One Week Later**

It was two in the morning and Grace was in bed, along with every other student in Hogwarts, except Arianna. I went down into the Common Room and saw Arianna sitting on a couch, a box of cookies on her lap and two glasses of warm Butter beer on the table in front of her. I smiled when I saw her, but then I noticed that her face was red and wet with tears.

I sat next to her and she fell onto my chest, crying, "Embry..."

I wrapped my arms around her, "Hey... what happened?"

"Pansy happened..."

I already didn't like the sound of this... "What did she do?"

Arianna sniffled, "She's going to out Caroline..."

"How? What happened?"

"I was down here with Caroline, just spending time together and helping her get comfortable with the idea of us dating, like I have been." She sniffled, "And Pansy came around the corner with a camera and took a picture of me and Caroline in the middle of snogging... Caroline was mortified. Pansy teased her, cruely, and made her run out of the Common Room and into the halls of the school, telling me that we could never see each other again. Pansy told me that she was going to make many copies of the picture and have them circulate the whole school if I didn't convince you to sleep with her..."

I sighed, deeply, "She is so... despicable!"

"I know and I would never ask you to do such a thing for my benefit. I do love Caroline, but... I care about you as well. I'm conflicted..."

I thought a moment, then sat Arianna up to look at me, "I have an idea..."

She looked a little more hopeful, "You do?"

I nodded, "And I'm sure it'll put Pansy in her place... for good."

**At Breakfast**

Arianna and I explained to all the people involved in our plan how this was going to work, and they all agreed... even Grace. Even though Grace is one of the nicest and gentlest people you'll meet, she was all for putting Pansy in her place. Once Pansy sat down in her spot, it was time for the plan to be put into action...

Arianna pulled out two notes from her bag and gave them to me, "Here..."

One said:

**Meet me in the broom cupboard on the third floor, it's time we had some fun. Meet me after breakfast...**

**-Embry**

The other said:

**I've had my eye on you for a while, now. Meet me in the broom cupboard on the third floor, after breakfast.**

**-Pansy**

Grace and I grinned knowingly at each other, then I got up and walked over to Pansy. I sat down next to her and made her jump a little as I ran my hand up her thigh, under her skirt. She turned her head towards me and I took my hand out from under her skirt, brushing back her hair and pressing my lips against her neck, softly and slowly. I could hear her moan, softly, as I wrapped an arm around her waist and slipped one note into her pocket as I disguised it as running my thumb along the outside of her breast.

"If you want more..." I whispered in her ear as I held the other note in front of her face, "... you know where to find me."

Pansy took the note from me and got up to leave, just as expected. When Pansy passed her, Grace stood up and followed behind her as if she was just heading out of the Great Hall. Arianna used her wand to make the note I slipped in Pansy's pocket fall, at the right time and Grace picked it up and read the name aloud.

"Brandon?"

A brown haired, freckled faced kid with glasses turned around, "Yes?" He saw that it was Grace, "Oh, hey, Grace..."

Grace smiled, "Hey... I think this is for you, it dropped out of Pansy's pocket."

Grace walked out of the Great Hall after giving Brandon the note, then Arianna grabbed Caroline before making an exit as well. I stood up and started to leave, following after Brandon. Everyone met up outside the Great Hall and Brandon headed up to the broom cupboard as the rest of us went over the plan one more time. Once everything was set into place, we made our way up to the broom cupboard and could hear Brandon and Pansy inside the cupboard, making out. I grabbed the door handle and counted to three on my fingers as Arianna readied her camera. I swung the door open and Arianna quickly snapped a picture...

"What the-" Pansy stopped short and her eyes widened when she saw me, then she slowly turned to see who she was truly kissing, "Eww!"

Brandon left her in the cupboard and stood by me as I crossed my arms, "Wow... I never would've guessed."

"Embry, I swear, I thought-"

"That it was me, I know... things can get pretty dark in a closet, can't they?" I smirked, "You've been set up, and now you're on the receiving end of blackmail."

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't..." I gestured towards everybody else, "and neither would they, because we would never stoop down to your level, Pansy." She just scowled and I turned my head towards Caroline as I kept my eyes on Pansy, "Tell Pansy what you told us, Caroline..."

Caroline spoke up, "I'm coming clean about being involved with Arianna, so you have nothing to blackmail with, now."

I took the camera from Arianna and shoved it into Pansy's chest, "Keep it..." She held it and I backed away from her, "I would never and will never sleep with you, Pansy, so just quit while you're ahead. Leave my friends and I alone..."

I turned towards Grace and she smiled up at me as she spoke, "You're so amazing... I'm glad you're my boyfriend."

I smiled, "It's high time I started doing things that make me happy..." I rest my forehead against her's, "... that make you happy."

We could hear Pansy being Pansy, "_Happy? _You'll never be happy unless you have Madaline, and she will _never_ choose you, _dog_! You're lucky that _I_ even wanted you!"

We heard the sound of a punch and turned to see Caroline rubbing her fist as she smiled, "That felt good..."

Grace turned my head towards her, "Embry?"

I sighed as I lowered my eyes in shame, "I'm sorry, Grace..."

"Hey..." I looked into her eyes, "I know you still love Madaline, but there is such a thing as loving more than one person in a lifetime. It'll take time... but I'll show you that you can be happy without Madaline, too."

I kissed her for the first time, then rest my head back against her forehead, "I'm ready to try..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Sorry for the long update, I've been super busy! I will try and update as soon as possible. Next chapter is from Madaline's p.o.v. so we'll see what's going on with her, and how she takes Grace and Embry being together, now. Review? :3


	12. Chapter 10

Suggested listening: **Scars **by **Elegeion**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10<span>**

**Madaline's P.O.V.**

_Pregnant... 10 weeks pregnant..._

I dropped my robe off my shoulders and turned to the side, a small bump protruding from my once flat stomach. Through all the scars, healed burned skin, and skin and bone body of mine... the beauty of life growing within me was hard to mistake and Bartemius was as quick and willing to admit that I captivated him just as I always have. I picked up my bra and eyed it... in a few more weeks, I'll be too big for my B cup and probably in a C or D. I put my bra on and pulled on my knickers, resting my hands on my stomach as I stared at it in the mirror. I cradled my stomach and looked down to see another set of hands rest on top of mine, then another body press against my back and a rough cheek press against mine.

I drew in a shuddery breath, "I can't hide it forever, Bartemius... they'll find out."

"You can always talk to Dumbledor about going to school in the summer-" He tried to tell me, but I cut him off.

"I don't care about judgment from school..." A tear fell, unwillingly from my left eye, "I'm frightened about what Voldemort might do, if he were to find out about my pregnancy."

Bartemius was silent for a few moments before speaking, "I have a friend... he was working on a potion to conceal the look of pregnancy for young witches. Would you like me to owl him?"

I nodded and my voice came out as a hushed whisper, "Please..."

"I will..." He kissed my cheek, "Get ready for school, Darling."

I nodded and felt his warmth leave my body as he turned to leave the room. I drew in a shuddery breath and tried to calm my heart as I cleared my mind of all the possibilities of Voldemort's intentions for our unborn child, if he was to know of my pregnancy. I shook my head and proceeded to put on my uniform, thinking about tonight. Tonight was the Halloween part at the school, and I was to perform... that's if my morning sickness doesn't kick in and make me hurl all over the stage. I'm just grateful that Dumbledor is letting Bartemius come with me, granted he's in a disguise... I need him the most right now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Breakfast in the Great Hall<span>**

I sat at breakfast quietly, moving my eggs around my plate a little as I nibbled on my toast. I was anxious, not about performing tonight, but about the outcome of Voldemort's discovery of my pregnancy. If Bartemius didn't get the potion before the next meeting, it was going to be difficult to explain the newfound roundness to my tummy. I wasn't far enough to be obvious, but it was apparent that there was something there, if you looked close enough. I swallowed down my fear and shoveled some eggs into my mouth, forcing myself to eat not only for energy, but for the little one growing inside of me. I took a sip of my juice and heard a high-pitched giggle that I knew belonged to the one and only Grace Nobel. I smiled as I looked over to her, but it faded once I saw whose arm was around was around her waist... Embry Call. I couldn't believe it... after all of the crap he had spewed about me being his imprint and wanting and loving me only, and he's with someone else. I could see the look on Arianna's face, like she had accomplished something when she looked at Embry and Grace... so it was her that helped them get together. In a way, I was happy that Embry was one less thing to worry about, but at the same time... I kind of missed the attention. I picked up my plate and juice and got up from my seat, moving down to where my old friends were.

They all looked at me and I spoke, "Is it alright if I sit with you? I'm kinda lonely..."

Grace smiled, "Of course, there's no reason for anyone to have to sit alone."

I smiled back, halfheartedly, "Thanks..."

Embry gave me a slightly longing look as I sat down, but then buried his face into Grace's curls and squeezed her tighter as he spoke, "You're always so sweet to people."

Grace giggled as she turned towards him, slightly, "Is that a bad thing?"

Embry smiled as he shook his head, "No... I'm just saying that it's one of the many things I love about you."

Grace and Embry smiled at each other then kissed and I smiled in a heartbroken sort of way, not exactly knowing why I felt sad at the two's show of affection. I felt another body sit next to me and turned to look at who had sat so close to me.

I saw a boy with chestnut brown, floppy hair sitting next to me and started to speak, "Excuse me!"

The boy turned and I gasped slightly when I saw his eyes as he gave me that cocky grin I knew all too well, "You're excused..."

I whispered, "Bartemius?"

He grinned knowingly, but responded anyways, "Michael Foster is the name, and you are?"

I knew where this was going, so I went along with it, "M-Madaline, Madaline Snape..."

He picked my right hand up off the table and brought it up to his lips, "Nice to meet you, my dear, Madaline..."

He kissed my hand and I blushed slightly at the gesture, even though I knew who this was, "Nice to meet you, too..."

He grinned and winked at me, "Do you mind if I join you for breakfast?"

I shook my head, "Of course not... be my guest..."

_Michael_ quickly made himself at home and I could see Embry looking at us suspiciously, I gave Embry a pleading look and he gave me a look that said _Is that...? _I nodded yes and he got an incredulous look on his face as he spoke, "Madaline, can I speak to you for a moment?"

I nodded and stood up, "Yes..."

Embry and I walked outside, into the hallway of the great hall, and he turned towards me, "Is that Barty?"

I nodded, "Yes..."

Embry got that incredulous look on his face again, "H-how is that possible? I though he was a grown man? What if Dumbledor found out?"

I shook my head, "Embry, stop... Dumbledor knows, nothing goes on in this castle without his knowing about it. Nothing is truly a secret in Hogwarts..."

Embry visibly calmed down a little, "How is he that young again?"

I shook my head, "Who knows what he used... it could've been a spell or it could've been Polyjuice Potion. My guess is a spell because I'd know those eyes and that cocky smile anywhere..."

Embry nodded, but asked another question, "Why is he here?"

I sighed and took Embry's wrist, "Come with me..."

I took Embry to the Astronomy Tower and shut the door behind us.

"Why are we here, Madaline?" He asked me.

I sighed as I wrung my hands, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I am... the reason he's here is because of this..."

I lifted my shirt a little and grabbed his hand, resting it on the slight bump that was me and Bartemius's child and he drew in a shaky breath, "That's new..." I swallowed a little and he continued, "How far along?"

"10 weeks..."

Embry got down on his knees and cradled my baby bump in his hands, "Wow..." He leaned forward and pressed his ear against my stomach, "I can hear the heartbeat..."

I smiled a little, "Really?"

Embry nodded, "Yes... it's quite beautiful..." I smiled and wiped away a tear, and Embry stood up, "We should get back, they'll wonder where we've gone..."

I pulled my shirt back down and wrapped my arms around myself, "I'll stay... Please, send Bartemius- I mean _Michael_ up, and tell him to bring some toast. I haven't eaten much this morning and need to for the baby..."

Embry nodded, "I will..."

I called out, "Embry!"

He turned back around, "Yes?"

"Please... don't tell anyone... about Bartemius or the baby."

He shook his head, "I won't... your secret is safe with me, Madaline."

I nodded, "Thank you..."

He nodded and turned to leave... I turned back to look over the grounds at the edge while I waited for Bartemius. Why did I tell Embry? Of all people, I told Embry about secrets that could very well get Bartemius and I killed, or that could get himself killed. It was too late... if I tried to do a memory spell on him, I would only end up telling him once more and have to keep going through the endless cycle. But, it did feel good to get that off my chest before I spilled the beans to someone that could seriously get us in trouble. The door opened and I turned to see Bartemius, I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him as I pressed my lips against his. I couldn't stop kissing him and he cupped my cheek as we kissed, passionately.

I pulled my lips off his and spoke, "You're young again..."

He smiled, "I wanted to watch over you..." He kissed my lips once, "What better way to do it than like this?"

I smiled, "I never would've imagined..."

"I'd do anything to watch over and protect you, Madaline... to _be _with you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "And I as well..." I held him close and pressed my cheek against his as I spoke, "I love you, Bartemius."

He held me close and responded, "I love you, too, Madaline."

We kissed once more and Bartemius moved to press me against a pillar as he held my ribs and our lips came together. I loved being with him like this, loved the way he held me and loved me so tenderly... knowing that nothing could tear us or our love apart. Bartemius slid his left hand up my side, cupping the outside of my breast along the way and resting his hand against my jaw. I leaned into his touch and felt his lips press against the other side of my neck as I moaned quietly and sighed at the comfort... This is where I belonged, in Bartemius's arms...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So sorry about the long wait on the update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is the Halloween party! :) Review? :3


End file.
